Winter Wonderland
by A Battle Inside My Heart
Summary: All Marinette wanted was to take a break from designing and check out the city as Ladybug. But instead, her and Chat Noir face a new enemy that can freeze people's hearts! When Chat Noir gets struck by Cold Stone's ice magic, his heart begins to slowly freeze. Ladybug only has twenty four hours to save everyone and Chat, but can she make the deadline? Or will it be to late?
1. Cold Stone

**Hi...so I've been a part of this fandom since the PV came out but I only released that they actually made a show so I've been following the show for sometime now and I am currently watching the English version here in the USA.**

 **This is my first Miraculous Ladybug fic so I apologize if I didn't capture the characters as good or if the dialogue doesn't fit their characters. Just don't attack me, criticism is welcome but no hate on how this story sucks that I won't take.**

 **This story is Marichat, but I will have LadyNoir. Trust me, this has been fun so far and I just know I will fangirled so many times as I am writing this, doesn't that happen to anyone else or is it just me?**

 **So without further more, here is the first chapter to Winter Wonderland.**

* * *

The night in Paris, France was alive and well. The night clubs were opened with people coming in and out, living up to the fact they still had hours to go before dawn. People who wanted to be home to escape the night quickly walked to their destination, hoping they won't get tangled up to the nightlife.

Young couples were also enjoy the beauty of the night sky and the full moon. Some walking by the famous seine, while others strolled by the historical Eiffel Tower that drew in thousands of tourists each year.

Usually, it was during the daylight where most of the population of Paris were wide awake. Even so, people were still active during the night. Meaning their emotions still ran just as high as it does during the day.

It was one of these nights when a young couple decided to go out on a date. The girl was excited to be with the man she loved, while the boy wasn't as excited for he had some words that he's been wanting to say for sometime now.

When it was time to pick up the girl, his heart sunk when he sees how dressed up and gorgeous she looked. Her blonde hair in a lovely braid that flowed down her back. Her makeup done to perfection and she wore a beautiful blue dress that was accompanied by a heart shaped necklace he had given her months ago.

Both walked hand in hand around the city, eventually stopping by the Eiffel Tower to relax their throbbing feet. The girl rested her head on his shoulder, signing in awe.

"Isn't it just beautiful?" She asks her boyfriend, holding his hand as they sat on the bench. "I love the night. Don't you, Julien?"

Julien nervous chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess. Look we need to talk, Hazel."

The girl, whose name was Hazel, looks up at Julien. Now feeling her heart rate go up as soon as he spoke those words.

"W-what is it?"

Julien untangles his hand from hers and stands up. Shaking his head when she stood up and slowly sits back down. They stare at each other for what has felt like hours, but he finally takes a deep breath and begins to talk.

"I don't think I'm feeling it anymore." He confesses, his palms now sweating from thinking of what her reaction would be.

She blinks, "W-what do you mean?" She asks, not understanding.

"I mean that I don't think I see you in my future anymore. It's been to much for me and we will be graduating in a couple of months also. I'm going overseas and you're staying here to continue supporting your family. Which is great! Don't get me wrong now, but I don't think I can handle the long distance."

The tears began to appear, now understanding where this conversation was going.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She whispers, now shaking even if there was no wind tonight to make her shiver.

Julien slowly nods to confirm her words were true. "I'm sorry, Hazel. I really do love you."

"If you do love me, why don't you take the chance?" She shouts the last word, standing up to meet look even more deeply in her eyes. "Is it because I am not from a wealthy family? Is it because I am not beautiful enough like your cousin, Chloe? Or is it-" she stops when she remembered the blonde girl who was a sophomore student in their high school. Her mother was Julien's aunt and she wasn't the kindest person around. She never liked Hazel for reasons she'll never know. Maybe, just maybe she was the reason Julien was breaking up with her.

"It's because your mother is making you, isn't it?" Julien doesn't say a word. That's when Hazel finally snaps. "God dammit, Julien! You shouldn't let your mother control your life! Everything you do is because your mother tells you to do it. Do you even want to break up with me? Do you even want to go overseas?"

"I-of course I do! It's a once a lifetime opportunity. I thought you would support me."

"I do, but I can't support the idea of you leaving if it has to do with your mother wanting to separate us. I know you love her, but you can't do everything she tells you to do. You just-"

"Enough!" Julien shouted, interrupting Hazel and leaving her speechless. They've been dating for two years and he has never shouted at her. Not even when she was being rather annoying, he loved her to much to even tell her to shut up.

"Hazel, I love you so much that it kills me to see you this way, but I have to follow my mother's orders. If it means she'll leave you alone." He gently pulls her to his arms, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry, I have to go now."

Hazel held him tighter. "No..stay. Please?"

Julien slowly removes himself from Hazel and doesn't say a word. He feels himself crumbling inside when he sees her sobs echoing. Then he feels something hit the back of his head.

"You're cold! You're cold as ice!" Hazel runs away from he can even turn around and pick up the necklace she had thrown at him. "And you can forget about the stupid King and queens nominations for the winter formal!"

Julien froze, completely forgetting about the winter formal that would happen at their school next weekend. As seniors, they were nominated to be king and queen and Hazel was over the moon. She even saved up her money to pay for a customized dress she asked a sophomore girl to make. Now she will be arriving to the dance heartbroken and dateless.

He runs his fingers through the ruby jeweled necklace he gave her. The tears falling on top of it as he continued to make his way back home. Where his mother would most likely laugh at his misery.

* * *

"Ah, yes the first love being thrown away like unwanted trash. My akuma will just love the dark energy it will find." Hawkmoth darkly laughs, the large window to his lair being opened to allow the moonlight in.

Beautiful white butterflies flew around, all trying to escape Hawkmoth's grasp, but he held out his hand and one flew to only land on his palm. He covers it as it begins to turn into the color of black and purple.

"The love a girl holds for a boy is strong, but the hate a child has towards their parent is even stronger."

* * *

Ricky arrived home at exactly ten o'clock like his mother had asked. He was greeted by the butler, but he ignored him as he went to the dining room to tell his parents he has arrived.

When walking into the grand dining room, he was annoyed when he sees his uncle Mr. Bourgeois and his cousin Chloe seated on the table, with his parents. Just his luck.

As much as he loved Chloe, she sadly shared the same ideas as his mother, Marie. Like the once queen of France, Marie Antoinette, his mother was obsessed with branded clothing from all over the world. She wore crazy amount of makeup, to the fact that her foundation sometimes didn't even match her skin. Her lips were always painted pink or red, making her look more a female villain a Disney film.

His father, named Henry, sees his son by the door. Smiling widely.

"Ah, Julien! You came home rather early." He says, looking at his watch. "You should've brought Hazel! We just ordered the maid to bring us hot caramel latte, her favorite if I remembered."

Unlike his wife, Henry loved Hazel as if she was his own daughter. He didn't care for her social status as he saw her as an equal and thought she was a wonderful candidate to be Julien's wife. When he sees the sadness in his son's eyes, he knew something bad has occurred.

"Are you alright?" He wonders, glancing back at his wife who was smirking wickedly.

Julien shakes his head, leaning against the wall. "I broke up with Hazel." He mutters, but Chloe perfectly heard him.

"You broke up with, Hazel?" She clapped her hands together, giggling. "Finally! You have finally opened your eyes to notice just how worthless she is and that you deserve better! I think you should go for the models, I can have my Adrien introduce you to a couple of girls who I know will be just your match!"

"Adrien isn't even your boyfriend, Chloe." Julien coldly reminded the blonde girl. "He doesn't even like you."

Chloe gasps. "How dare you?! I know for a fact that Adrien has his eyes only on me and me only. He wouldn't dare look at a lower classed girl like you did."

"Chloe!" Mr. Bourgeois barked, making his daughter jump from how loud he had called her name. "That's enough for today." He smiles sweetly, whispering across the table that if she doesn't utter a word, he'll buy her the new Chanel purse she wanted.

Marie agreed with her niece. Adding more fuel to the fire that was slowly burning. "You deserve better, Julien. I told you that girl will only bring you down and it would be just a waste of time to wait for one another when you go overseas."

"No, I wanted to make it work with her, mother! I love Hazel and you know I don't want to go overseas. Why can't you understand?"

Marie frowns, taking a sip of her tea. "I just want what's best for my son and she isn't the best for you. You'll thank me later." She promises, but he shakes his head in disagreement.

"I will never do such a thing, because unlike you I found someone I love because she's true. Not because of the bank account. You're nothing but the ice queen."

"Julien Alexander you get back here right now and apologize!" His mother ordered, but he was out the door before he can even say something.

Henry rubbed his temples, annoyed by his wife's behavior and his son. "You didn't bribe him or threaten Julien to break up with his girlfriend right?"

Marie held a hand over her heart, shocked that he would accuse her of such a thing. "I would never!"

"Could've fooled me, Marie." He says, excusing himself from the table to go to his studies.

The lady of the house looks back at her guests. Sighing in annoyance, she pretends that nothing has happened and composes herself. "Will you still join me for tea?"

In Julien's room, he sat outside in his balcony. Staring at the necklace Hazel had thrown at him.

"I am so sorry, Hazel." He whispers, feeling the tears once again. Then, a strangely dark colored butterfly landed on the necklace.

"Sorry you say? Sorry is just a word that can mean nothing after you forget what you're sorry for. I can feel the coldness that surrounds your heart, the same coldness your mother has but can't feel. Rise, Cold Stone."

Julien, now Cold Stone, stands up as the akuma slowly transforms him. His skin was now icy blue, sharp icicles decorated his shoulders, elbows, and on the back of his biceps. His once blonde hair was now pure white and slick back. The suit he was still wearing was now navy blue, with snowflake designs covering it.

"My name is Hawkmoth and no one can understand the heartbreak you are going through. Some could even say your heart is turning into ice. No one will know true coldness your mother has unless you freeze their hearts. Bring me the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir and you can get revenge on your mother as well as win back the heart you lost."

Cold Stone grinned, jumping out of the balcony. "You have a deal."

* * *

Across from where Julien lives, there was a bakery with an apartment right above it. A sixteen year old girl was struggling to make up a design for the winter formal coming up. She spent hours and hours trying to think of something, but the inspiration was coming from nowhere.

She sighs in defeat, dropping her head on her desk. "This is horrible, Tikki!" She cries to her red kwami, Tikki.

Tikki lands on her hand where she held her pencil. Giving it a slight push.

"Don't give up just yet, Marinette! You struggled with the derby hat design, but you made it through! You even won the contest and Adrien got to wear it for the fall collection."

Marinette looks at her wall and blushes when she sees the image of Adrien wearing her hat. He was dressed like a classic mobster from the 1920's, wearing his father's designed suits and her hat on his gorgeous sunshine hair. She had a fangirl moment when she saw the magazine and nearly fainted. Adrien wearing her hat was a dream come true.

"True but I was inspired by feathers, remember?" She reminds her kwami and she sighs in defeat. Tikki thinks back and remembers how Marinette saw the birds flying around Mr. Ramier and took inspiration from the playful group.

Hazel is nominated for ice queen while Julien is nominated to be ice king. It was clear that they had this in the bag, as they were the school's golden couple. Anybody who didn't know them or did can tell just how much they loved each other, by the way they looked at each other in the eyes. Which put even more pressure for Marinette as she was making the dress for Hazel to wear to the formal.

The theme for the formal was, obviously Winter Wonderland. The Senior class were working their butts off to make the dance as successful as possible. As it would be the Juniors who were planning prom for next semester. The two classes had always butted heads, always in tight competition on who can organize and plan the best school dance. From all of the advertising and the fact they had a Winter royalty court, this dance looked for promising. Even Marinette looked forward to it, despite not having or date or even having the guts to ask Adrien to the dance. Well she almost did, but like always she froze and he had to leave for a photoshoot. It was a sad day for her.

Tikki thinks for a moment, wanting to ease Marinette's mind for awhile. She still had this weekend and next week to make the dress. She'll be able to get it done if she takes a small break.

"How about we go get some air? Maybe it'll clear your mind up." She suggested, flying towards the opened doors of the balcony.

Marinette looks at her designs and back at Tikki. Maybe going out for awhile and checking out the city will calm her mind.

"Yeah, you're right. Tikki, spots on!"

As soon as Marinette transforms into Ladybug, Paris beloved hero, she jumps out the balcony and quickly goes up the roof. As Ladybug, Marinette has abilities that were far from anyone's wildest dreams. She was faster, stronger, and can jump higher. She wasn't old clumsy Marinette that everyone was so used to. She was Ladybug.

Ladybug stands on top of the building, looking around to make sure the city was free from danger. It was rare for akuma's to attack during the night, but they can never let down their guard completely. Even though for the past few weeks, there hasn't been any reports of akuma attacks and even if there were, it would only be the typical ones. Someone getting upset over their career, relationships, schools, anything really.

"Well, if it isn't, Ladybug? Did you miss me so much you came to think of me in our meeting rooftop?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Chat Noir, I didn't think you would be out so late."

Chat Noir, Ladybug's partner, greets her by kissing the back of her hand. She frowns when she quickly removed her hand away as soon as she felt his lips. He can be such a flirt.

"It's barely eleven, my lady." He looks over the city. "I couldn't sleep so I came out in hoping that I would get tired, but instead I found you. Much to my luck. What about you? Shouldn't you be in bed also?"

Ladybug shakes her head, "I was working on something and I needed to clear my mind."

"What were you working on?" Chat Noir couldn't help but ask, now interested.

One of the unspoken rules Marinette has mentally written was to never say to much to Chat Noir. It's been a year since they've been working together, but her biggest fear was that she will say to much about her other life. She never talked about school, only complained about the amount of homework she has gotten. She never mentions the bakery, even though Chat knows where Marinette lives after he protected her from Evillustrator. They talk about their hobbies, their likes and dislikes, anything that crossed their minds. That was about it actually. Nothing else that could accidentally reveal who they were behind the mask.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell Chat what she was working on. It's not like he'll figure out who she is if she tells him she's designing a dress.

"I was working on a dress for a friend of mine at school," she admits. "It's for a formal we will be having and she asked me to make a dress for her."

Chat Noir tapped his chin, remembering the fact that he also had a formal in his school next week. "Huh, what a coincidence. I also have a formal happening next week. Must be because the first semester of school is ending."

"True, but this dress has to be perfect! I came up with so many designs and ideas, but none seem to fit properly. It's starting to become a huge-"

" _Icicle_?" Chat laughs when Ladybug playful shoves him away. Grinning as well.

"Not funny, Chat."

"Then why you smiling, my lady? Has my charm finally gotten through to you?"

"Don't even dream about it." She pats his head, jumping onto another rooftop.

Chat shakes his head, smiling as he watches the heroine jump away. "You'll fall for me eventually, Ladybug."

Both heroes scanned all over Paris, making sure no crime was being committed. They ended up on top of the Eiffel Tower, a perfect view of the beautiful city they lived in.

Chat Noir sits down, patting the space next to him to encourage Ladybug to sit down. She hesitated at first, but she decided that sitting down wouldn't hurt at all.

They didn't talk for awhile, enjoying the peace of the city that could be taken away so easily.

Ladybug's partner couldn't help but look over at her. Always awed by her beauty, especially when the moon is reflecting her eyes and blue hair. He lost his big moment to declare his love for Ladybug on Valentine's Day. All thanks to Dark Cupid, Kim's akumatized personal. Since then, he hasn't made the effort to declare his love for his lady.

It's not that he didn't have the guts, it was the rejection he was most afraid of. He knew that Ladybug cared for him, she has told him so many times, but the idea of being rejected by the one he loved scared him.

"What are you thinking about, Chat?" Ladybug ask, realizing her partner was miles away.

Chat pulled on his collar, suddenly feeling hot from his leather suit. "Nothing important." He lies to her.

"Oh? Are you sure because you seem- Did you see that?" Ladybug stands up immediately as soon as she sees the trees and grass being covered in snow.

She looks up at the sky, but it wasn't snowing. It was wintertime in Paris, but it was yet to snow. This was the work of an akuma.

"M'lady," Chat Noir points to a blue figure that was hovering over a few couples that were walking by the Eiffel Tower.

"We need to go!" She grabs Chat Noir's waist to bring them down from the tower with her yo yo.

Meanwhile in the park, a couple were enjoying their evening when a strange looking man appeared before them. He stares at them in disgust, making a gagging noise.

"Couples like you shouldn't be happy! You shall freeze in misery!" With a swipe of his hand, he strikes the couples chest with a bolt of ice. Not to kill them, but to freeze their hearts.

Immediately, the couple fall to the ground. Hugging each other to get the warmth they had lost, as they felt the world get colder and colder.

Cold Stone laughs, using his ice powers to make a coaster of icicles to run on. As he made his coaster and ran to find more victims to freeze, his balance was thrown off when something hits his ankle. Cold Stone falls out of his coaster, no longer creating it resulting in it to melt quickly into water.

He falls face flat onto the hard cement, but thanks to his new abilities, it didn't hurt one bit.

"You need to _chill_ down, Jack Frost." Chat Noir teases, earning a groan from Ladybug. "Didn't your mother tell you that if you run out at night, you can catch a cold?"

Cold Stone stands up, smirking when he sees the ultimate couple that deserve nothing but coldness in their lives.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir, I've been expecting you." He shots a snowball at them out of his palm. Cursing when they manage to dodge it. "And the name is Cold Stone, not Jack Frost!"

Chat and Ladybug dodge as many snowballs Cold Stone threw at them. Ladybug thought of what they can do to stop him and figure out where the akuma was hiding.

"Any ideas?" Chat asks Ladybug, taking out his staff and hitting each snowball as if it was a game of baseball.

"Don't get struck!" She yells, wrapping her yo yo on his waist and pulling him back, when one second of distraction nearly cost him his life.

Chat Noir gets thrown farther to the other side of

Cold Stone stops firing, standing in mid air above Paris beloved heroes.

"It's no use, Ladybug. You're no match for me."

Ladybug looks up at him, suddenly realizing the heart shaped necklace on his neck. She has only seen that necklace on one person or one girl actually. It was strange to see the akuma wear it, but she now realized who she was fighting.

"Julien?"

Cold Stone pauses from what ever was going to do when he hears his name. How did Ladybug know his true name?

The miraculous, get it now! Hawkmoth shouted in Cold Stone's head.

"Right!" His hand begins to glow pure white, blinding Ladybug. "It's about to get chilly!"

Ladybug felt her feet froze, Cold Stone's ice surrounding her. Leaving her stuck on the ground. What scared her even more was she heard her earrings beep for the last time. Her identity was at stake. It was all over for her now.

She closes her eyes, waiting for Cold Stone to strike her.

"Ladybug!"

The heroine opens her eyes in time to see her partner jumping between her and Cold Stone. Right as he unleashed his power, he struck Chat Noir with a bolt of light. Knocking him out in front of Ladybug.

"Chat Noir!" She cries out, not being able to reach him as she was stuck to the ground.

Chat Noir's miraculous, get it now! Hawkmoth orders, but Cold Stone wouldn't listen.

"He has twenty four hours, until his heart is completely frozen." He tells Ladybug, ignoring Hawkmoth's shouts. "If his heart freezes, his a goner."

And he disappears into the night. Ladybug calls out Lucky Charm and is given an ice pick. She quickly breaks her way out of the block of ice and quickly goes to Chat Noir's side.

He was wrapped up like a ball, hugging his knees and shivering violently. Right as she got close, she can feel her transformation peaking its end. She needed to get him to her apartment and fast.

"Chat Noir," she whispers, kneeing down and pulling him close to her body. "You're cold as ice." She puts her head on his chest, sighing in relief when she still hears his heartbeat loud and clear.

Chat looks up, seeing Ladybug. He buries his face on her stomach, as she brought so much warmth.

"S-s-s-o warm," he stutters, slowly trying to get up but falling to his knees again.

"Woah, slow down kitty." She quickly puts him over her shoulder. "Hold on Chat Noir, I'm going to get help from a friend."

* * *

 **You probably have an idea to where they're going but if you don't then you'll just have to wait for the next chapter ;)**

 **Most likely this story will be four chapters or three, but probably three so it's a short fic**

 **I hope you all enjoy this fic and more will be coming your way! Don't forget to follow, favorite, or review this story but until then!**

 **Happy New Years Eve!**


	2. Thaw the Heart

**Quick Note:**

 **I'm not the best when it comes to writing fighting scenes or lip action scenes so I apologize in advance! Feel free to add suggestions or tips though on the reviews! (No flames though!)**

 **Anyways! I'm sorry for the late update but it's been pretty busy these days with school starting and my cheer competition coming up, so this is the second update of this year so far. But I'm really glad with how this came out and I hope you all liked this as well!**

 **Shoutout to lumiere du soliel, feelzyfeelz, GeekyGurl of the 21stcentury, and Hispanicin for the reviews! Means a lot to me and another shoutout to everyone who followed or favorited this story!**

 **So I'm going to stop talking and let's move on with the story! Like always, I do not owe the Miraculous Ladybug characters but my own two! Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

How Marinette managed to get Chat Noir to her room when she only had one spot left was a miracle to her. But she succeeded.

Right as they arrived to her room, she transformed back into Mairnette. Luckily, Chat Noir was so busy chattering his teeth and was so tired, he didn't even bother to look where they were going. But he was starting to get colder every few minutes.

Chat Noir didn't use cataclysm during the battle against Cold Stone, so his transformation would last for awhile. For how long though, Marinette didn't know for sure. She wasn't ready to know who was behind the mask just yet. But she knew that if he were to recharge, she will gladly leave the room until he changes back to Chat Noir.

She lays down Chat in the couch of her room, bringing as much blankets she can find laying around. Marinette had to steal a couple from the laundry room, but her parents were already sleep. So they wouldn't be anywhere in the house but their room.

When it was safe for Tikki to come out, she examined the shivering cat. Even touching his forehead to feel his temperature.

"So how is he?" Marinette asked worriedly, feeling hopeless at this time. His forehead was strangely still warm, but she didn't know if that was good or bad.

Tikki examines him one last time, flying over to Marinette. "He's still breathing, but I can feel his heart slowly starting to lower its pace."

"How can I save him?" She desperately asks, knowing that Cold Stone was still out there. Freezing more peoples hearts.

"As of now, you can go find Cold Stone, find the corrupted object and cleanse the akuma."

"I already know that the necklace he is wearing is where the akuma is being held." She says, "Now we just have to find him."

Both hear a low moan coming from the couch, meaning Chat was waking up.

"Hide Tikki," Marinette whispers to her kwami.

Tikki disappears in her small bed that Marinette had made for her long ago. She covers herself with her small blanket and stays awake under the covers. Hoping that her long time friend Plagg was holding on. As this was also effecting him.

"Chat Noir?" Marinette whispers, peaking through the covers. "Are you okay?"

Chat slowly opens his eyes, looking up to see Marinette. He gasps, realizing where he was when he sees the pink wallpapers covered in posters, a designing station, and the balcony doors opened widely. Letting in the cold air.

"P-p-princess!" He exclaims, trying to get out of the pile of blankets. But he was wrapped tightly like a burrito. "W-w-where is Ladybug?"

"Ladybug had gone to get more energy and went to go after Cold Stone." Marinette stopped herself when she feels she had said enough.

Chat raises a brow. "How do you know about Cold Stone?" He asks, not understanding how Marinette can already know about the latest villain.

Marinette quickly makes up an excuse. Trying not to reveal that she's actually his partner.

"Um, Ladybug told me what happened at the Eiffel Tower before she left." Marinette nearly smiles in satisfaction of her small lie. She feels horrible for lying to her wounded partner, but it was necessary.

Chat didn't ask more, but he only wanted to know where his Lady went. "What happened to me?"

"You were struck by Cold Stone's ice magic and he managed to freeze your heart. You're still here though."

 _Thank goodness_ , she thinks. Marinette wouldn't be able to live with herself if something bad happened to Chat.

"How do you feel?" She asks him, pouring a warm pot of hot chocolate in a cup.

"Cold," he answers. "But I can stand up, I just need to unwrap myself from these blankets. Will you help me, Princess?" He cheekily asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

Marinette rolls her eyes. "Yup, you're okay alright."

She puts the cup of hot chocolate aside and helps remove a couple of blankets off Chat. He only covered himself with one small pink blanket that draped over his shoulders.

"That's better," he grins, winking at Marinette. "So can I leave now?"

"What, no!" She picks up the cup filled with a brown hot liquid and hands it to him. "You were struck with magic and for all we know, you can be slowly dying."

There was something in Marinette's eyes that Adrien hasn't gotten the chance to see. Fear. He knew his classmate was strong headed and brave since he protected her from Evillustrator and she assistant him to capture the akumatized victim. Even before she went out with the Evillustrator, Adrien flirted with her a little as Chat Noir. Something he didn't see himself doing as Adrien. Was Marinette pretty? Of course she was, but whenever they talked, she was a blabbering mess. Almost like she was afraid to talk to him. Even then, Adrien still considers Marinette as a friend.

Marinette's eyes began to get watery, now beginning to realize how serious Chat's condition could be. Cold Stone says Chat only has twenty four hours, until then his heart will begin to freeze slowly. Marinette didn't want to know what would happen to Chat once the twenty four hours are up. Or the conditions that he'll have leading up to the final hours.

To ease the tension in the room, Chat takes a sip of the hot chocolate he sees on the table. Moaning as the sweet hot liquid goes down his throat and the taste stays in his tongue.

"Best hot chocolate I've ever had." He takes another sip. "Did you make it, Princess?"

"I did...it's my substitute for coffee when I'm working late."

"What were you working on?"

Marinette points over to her working table. Not even realizing how messy she had left it before taking a night stroll.

"Just a couple of designs for a dress I'm making." As she explained, Chat made his way over to the table. Looking at a few designs she was working on before giving up.

Adrien knew that Marinette was a gifted designer, but he didn't think she was this amazing! She had the measurements down in the corner of each page, followed by a list of which fabric would work best. From the amount of snowflakes he sees on the paper, he knew that she was working on Hazel's dress for the Winter formal.

 _Funny, Ladybug told me was also working on a dress for a formal._ He thinks to himself. Remembering his conversation with Ladybug before Cold Stone attacked.

"These are amazing, Princess!" Chat goes over every design, admiring each one. "I like this one!"

Marinette looks to which one he was referring to and notices it was the last design she was working on before heading out. It was designed to be a long slim fit dress with the colors of periwinkle and pearl white as the main focus. It would have a small tail behind it, but it would be removable so Hazel wouldn't have anyone step on it when she danced. Even Marinette appeared to be designing a headband to go along with the dress, but the idea was scrapped as it was written in her notes that Hazel could be crowned queen and it would be a nightmare to mess with a headband in a neatly done hair due.

The design was lovely, but judging by the scribbles all over it, Chat Noir didn't know what seemed to be wrong with it.

"What seems to be the problem with the design?" He wonders, not knowing what kept Marinette from making the dress.

The girl sighs in frustration, sitting down. "I just can't seem to find what's wrong with it. It's a winter formal and the girl I'm making it for, needs to look perfect! So perfect it brings my annoying classmate's dress to shame!"

Adrien chuckled, knowing Marinette was referring to Chloe as the annoying classmate. Knowing Chloe, she will do what ever it takes to steal all of the spotlight from everyone who were nominated. Including her cousins girlfriend.

"Well I'm sure whatever you come up with it will be perfect." He assured the girl. "But you're using a lot of different blue's and if I'm correctly, that's mostly the color everyone will try to go for at the dance. From navy to periwinkle. Why don't you try white and gold together? Winter revolves around those colors also. Don't you want Hazel to stand out?"

Marinette froze. She could've sworn she felt her heart stop for a moment, but that was agonizing enough. How the hell did Chat know she was talking about Hazel?

"Chat," she slowly mutters looking at him. "I never mentioned Hazel."

Now Chat was the one to freeze. She didn't mention it? This was not good...this was not good! Outside he tried to stay calm, but inside he was having a panic attack.

He tries to look around for any clues that gave away the idea that this dress was for Hazel. He immediately sees his salvation though on the paperwork.

"No yes you did!," he says looking back at the designs. "Besides it says the name right there! See!" He picks up the piece of paper, where he could've sworn he saw the name Hazel, and hands it to Marinette.

Marinette takes it and examines the paper. In the corner of where she had written down notes, Marinette wrote down that a headband would be a hassle since Hazel could be crowned queen and she needs to wear her crown. So no headbands.

"Oh would you look at that," she laughs at herself. Panicking for nothing. "It does say Hazel here. Haha you scared me, kitty. For a moment I would think you were stalking my everyday life or something."

 _Nah, I'm just your classmate who knows you were designing a dress for Hazel._ Chat was thinking of saying, but he only grins.

"Stalking pretty girls like yourself isn't really my thing." He cups her chin. "But I can make exceptions if it means I get to see you everyday."

Marinette's heart beat so fast that she was sure Chat can hear it. Their faces were inches away from each other, their lips could collide any minute now and she wouldn't mind.

"Have you seen the movie, Frozen?" He randomly asks, slowly pulling Marinette closer to him until their chests touched.

"Sadly I was consumed by it but I'm not afraid to say I've seen it. Why you ask?"

"An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." He blurts out, looking at Marinette's lips and in her deep heavenly blue eyes.

 _Wait, what?_

"Really?" Marinette chuckles nervously. "I'm sure it was the love those two sisters had for each other that thawed Anna's heart?" Marinette guesses. As she hasn't seen the movie since babysitting Manon. Which was a couple of months ago.

"Maybe a kiss can work to thaw the heart, Princess."

Chat had longed let go of the blanket that surrounded his shoulders, his hands on Marinette's waist to pull her closer to him.

Her hands were on his chest, one placed exactly over his heart. Much to her horror, it wasn't beating regularly. Chat Noir knew what she was feeling, as her hand was slightly shaking. He puts his own hands over hers, giving them a small squeeze.

"Sh, it's going to be okay." He assures her, letting go and pulling her for a hug instead.

"Ladybug will solve this," she promises not only to Chat but also to herself. "You will be okay. I know you will."

"I know I will," he repeated her own words. "Can I look at your eyes, just for a moment?"

It was an odd request, but Marinette allowed this request to be allowed. She looks up at Chat Noir, his green eyes piercing into hers. When his ringed beeped, they both looked and saw that he only had three paws yet.

"I'm going have to recharge soon," he said.

"I know." She looks over at the table. "I didn't know what you need, but I have cookies?"

Chat chuckled, still holding onto the girl. "Got any cheese?"

Marinette shook her head, "We literally just disposed of all the cheese we had. It was expired."

 _Dammit, I'm going to have to get home and get cheese for Plagg._ He tells himself. _But I don't want to leave Marinette..._

By looking in his eyes and seeing how tensed he got, Marinette knew he needed to go.

"It's not wise for you to leave," she softly speaks. "But if you must, then go."

She breaks away from Chat, going out to look out her window. The wind had turned colder and she could've sworn she saw a few snowflakes falling. It must've been the work of Cold Stone. Because of him, her partner and friend were dying. If anything were to happen to Chat...Marinette doesn't even try to go there.

Suddenly, she feels a pair of strong arms being wrapped behind her waist. Chat rests her head on her shoulder, both looking out the window.

"I'm going to leave now, Princess." Chat explains to the civilian who took him under her roof. "I will be back, though. That I promise."

"Please," Marinette mutters, "Be careful, kitty."

"I will, Princess."

Chat Noir turns her around, so she can face him. "Can I ask for one small request though?"

Marinette nods.

"Can I kiss you?" Chat brushed his thumb across the bottom of her lip.

Her cheeks turned bright red and it wasn't because of the cold.

"M-my heart belongs to another." She blurts out, but did it really?

"I like someone else, also." Chat stated, but Marinette had put a spell on him. Not that he minded.

"I know you do." Marinette grabs the back of his neck to lower him down to her level.

And that's all it took for the two teenagers to put their lips on one another.

Marinette has kissed the kitty before, but she couldn't count that as her first kiss because it was to snap her partner out of Dark Cupid's powers. Chat's lips were soft, even softer from the first time she kissed him though.

His kiss was addicting. Her heart felt like it was ready to just burst from the excitement of kissing someone who she cares about. If you ask her about Adrien, she wouldn't know what to say. Nor was she thinking about her long time crush.

As for Chat, he was over the moon. When his lips touched Marinette's he definitely felt something warm inside. His heart began to beat regularly now, his chest gaining the warmth it had lost.

Could it be that just by kissing Marinette, the curse was broken? He remembered a lesson in literature class that love conquers all.

His hands traveled down to her waist, pulling her closer to his body. The could've lasted a lifetime and Chat wouldn't have minded. Not at all. However, like every human being they needed to catch their breath.

It was Marinette who pulled away first. Her eyes narrowed and her lips were slightly swollen.

Chat took a breath, admiring the girl in front of him. When he hears his ring beep again, he knew it was time to depart.

"I must go." He says softly, holding her hand and guiding her to the opened window.

Marinette snaps out of her thoughts. "Wait!" Without even asking, she puts her hand over his heart. Gasping when she feels a normal (but fast) heartbeat beneath her fingertips. Was Chat Noir cured?

Chat takes her hand off his chest and kisses the back of it. Winking at the flustered girl.

"I'll be back soon, Princess." He promises. "Don't miss me to much."

Marinette giggles, shoving her lightly. "Just go you silly, Kitty!"

Kissing the girl one last time on the cheek, Chat Noir jumps out her window and into the night.

Marinette was so caught up with what happened, she didn't even notice Tikki was right next to her until the kwami started talking.

"Oh Marinette, I can feel your heart beat faster than the drums." The kwami comments, giggling. "And I thought _you_ were _immune_ to Chat Noir's charm."

"Believe me, Tikkki. I thought the same thing."

* * *

Inside his room, Adrien was currently telling Plagg to eat faster as it was now time to join Ladybug and defeat Cold Stone.

"Eat faster, Plagg!" Adrien orders his kwami, feeling the cold air from outside. "Ladybug needs us."

Plagg looks up from his meal, lifting a brow. "I'm sorry, I _think_ you meant to say _Marinette_ needs us."

Adrien turns redder than Ladybug's suit. Looking away so his kwami won't tease him. "We'll visit the princess as soon as Cold Stone is defeated, but right now Ladybug is going to need our help."

Plagg turns away and continues eating his food. Adrien touches his lips, suddenly missing the warmth of Marinette's own lips on his.

It was strange, Adrien didn't feel any coldness in his body like he did when Cold Stone struck him with his magic. It was like after kissing Marinette, all of it melted away. Filling his body with the warmth he had lost.

If he was correct, it was true love that thawed his frozen heart.

* * *

After transforming, Ladybug began to follow the ice trail that Cold Stone had left behind.

Awhile ago, Ladybug had figured out that Julien was akumatized and he was behind Cold Stone. Now all she needed was to find out where Cold Stone could be terrorizing and purify the possessed butterfly.

Jumping from roof to roof, Ladybug makes it to his mansion. Seeing the ice trail leading to what she believes was Julien's room. It was already past midnight and Ladybug only had a few hours left before anyone who was affected by Cold Stone's magic would freeze to death.

When looking at the mansion, she noticed that the front doors were wide opened. Marinette thought this was odd as it was the dead of night and why would a rich family have the doors wide open? Definitely not to welcome potential robbers or criminals.

Either way, Ladybug hides in a dark alley by the mansion. Calling Chat to check up on him. Much to her relief, he answers after a few rings.

"Miss me Bugaboo?" Chat winks, appearing to be running on top of rooftops.

"How are you feeling?" Ladybug asks, trying not to blush when she thinks of the kiss they shared, but as Marinette and Chat Noir.

Chat laughs, "I've never felt so alive! I'm cured and ready to defeat Cold Stone."

Ladybug sighs, smiling. "Meet me by the Alexander's grand mansion. I'm positive that he is in there."

She was going to say Julien, but it would look to suspicious if she knew the akumatized person's true identity. Then again, Julien's family were rich and were on the news from time to time. After all, Julien's mother is the sister of Chloe's own mother. They would sometimes appear in the news along with Chloe's father, Mayor Bourgeois.

"I'll be there in five, my lady." Chat tells her and hangs up before Ladybug can say anything more.

As she waited for her partner to arrive, Ladybug thinks as to why Julien would be akumatized. Most likely, Chloe or someone said something to offend him, but then why was he wearing Hazel's necklace?

"Most likely, him and Hazel got in a fight and other people pushed his buttons." Marinette concluded, looking at the time on her yo yo. "Only twenty hours left."

She heard someone land right next to her. Immediately her eyes were covered by two hands in black leather gloves.

"Guess who?" The person asks, but Ladybug already knew who it was.

She pushes his hands away from her eyes, looking at her partner.

"Glad to see you're okay," she quickly hugs him. "How were you healed?"

Chat turns bright red, laughing nervously. "Uh...hot chocolate?" It sounded more like a question than an answer, but Ladybug didn't ask any further.

Ladybug tells Chat about what she has concluded and the two carefully head to the Alexander mansion. Walking in and seeing where Cold Stone could've gone.

The heroine sees a trail of ice going to the left side of the mansion and the two follow it. Seeing that it lead to a dining room. Both became alert when they hear a dish falling and shattering.

Before they can even attack, a distraught Chloe appears underneath the table.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir!" She flaunts, running to greet her favorite heroes. "You finally came."

Marinette was not at all happy to see Chloe this late at night, but she tries to hide it.

"Chloe, what happened?" Ladybug asks, noticing the girl was paler and didn't look like herself at all.

Then, Chloe begins to tell her story. Apparently, she was in the guest room getting ready for bed when her tea didn't arrive. Annoyed, she goes downstairs to demand for her tea and Cold Stone appears, demanding to know where his mother was. It was then that Chloe realizes that her cousin was possessing powers and tried to escape him, by running into the dining room. Cold Stone stops her and was about to her freeze her heart, when he decided that she already had a frozen heart and wasn't worth to waste such power on.

Chloe sits down, dramatically fanning herself with her hand. "I mean, how dare he call me cold hearted? I'm probably the nicest person anyone can ever meet! Plus, he even dare say that my boyfriend Adrien doesn't even like me." Chat nearly chocked on his own breath when he heard that. Luckily no one noticed.

Ladybug tries to ignore her last sentence, focusing more on finding out Cold Stone's motive.

"Why do you think your cousin was akumatized?"

The blonde girl shrugged. "He broke up with his girlfriend Hazel and was all upset about it. Blaming his mother and calling her cold hearted as well. I swear, no one is nice nowadays."

While Ladybug was getting more information, her partner went to investigate.

Chat was looking around, going inside the kitchen to see the staff members also hiding.

One maid in particular sees the cat and gets up. Assuring everyone that it was just Chat Noir and not their possessed master.

"Chat Noir! We're so glad you're here!" The maid exclaims, nodding her head in gratitude. "Cold Stone left after freezing the his mother's heart!"

Chat eyes went wide. "Wait, really? When? Where did he go?!"

"About an hour ago. She's in her room with her husband, but she's insanely cold. We couldn't do much for her. As for Cold Stone I'm not sure, but I'm guessing he went to Hazel's home." She pushes Chat Noir out the door, pointing straight ahead. "Go before he freezes her heart as well."

Chat Noir agrees and grabs Ladybug's wrist. Ignoring Chloe's protest and the tantrum she was starting to have.

"Hey, what was that for?" Ladybug demanded to know, as they ran out of the mansion and onto the empty streets of Paris.

"Cold Stone has been gone for an hour!" He explained. "One of the maids I talked to says he went to Hazel's house! We have to get there before something bad happens to her and everyone else."

Now understand the situation, Ladybug and Chat Noir pick up their pace and run to where Hazel lived.

* * *

Hazel didn't know what she was doing outside of her apartment complex at two o'clock in the morning. Not only was it dangerous to be outside at night, but it wasn't exactly the best idea for a teenage girl. She can hear the loud music from the clubs nearby as well as smell the smoke from cigarettes and alcohol. Just a typical night in Paris and in her neighborhood.

After arriving home and crying for a few hours after her breakup with Julien, she fell asleep and the next thing she knew, she gets a text from Julien saying he wanted to talk.

She was hesitated at first. Still bitter over Julien letting his cold hearted mother make his decisions for him, but after he pleaded she told him she'll be out in ten.

Dressed in her sweats and Julien's sweater that he left behind one day, Hazel stood out in the cold night. Patiently waiting for Julien to appear. Her mother was dead asleep from coming home from work and she was a heavy sleeper, so she didn't worry if her mom woke up.

"Where the hell can he be?" Hazel asks, looking at the time. Exactly twenty minutes after he called and he says he was nearby, but still no sign of him.

Just then, Hazel felt a cold chill run down her spine. Making her shiver. A pair of blue arms hugged her from behind, scaring the girl as she didn't recognize the person. But once she heard them speak, Hazel felt her blood run cold.

"Sh, it's all okay." Cold Stone rests his head on her shoulder. "We can finally be together."

Hazel elbowed the person on the stomach, turning around to see who had dared laid their hands on her.

"What are you?" Hazel tried to see any resemblance to someone she knew, but this person looked more like a rip off version of Jack Frost.

"I'm Cold Stone," he simply answers. "The one who solved all of our problems."

Hazel didn't understand. "What problems? What are you?" She repeated her first question, taking even further steps away from Cold Stone.

When he didn't answer, Hazel took the time to take in the features that he had. When her eyes drifted to his chest, she gasped. Covering her mouth with her hands as she recognized the necklace Julien had given her a long time ago.

"Julien?" She whispers, disbelief in her eyes.

"It's Cold Stone!" He corrects her, slamming his fist onto a light post. Freezing it and causing it to collapse.

Hazel screams, alerting a few people who were walking by and they all run to safety.

By now, everyone knew that if they saw someone who appeared out of the ordinary, you better run. The tourists who came to Paris didn't even need to be told once.

Cold Stone softens, relaxing his shoulders when he sees the fear in Hazel's chocolate brown eyes. Was she afraid of him?

"Hazel..."

A silver staff appears in front of him, stopping Cold Stone from moving any further.

"Freeze, Cold Stone!" Chat Noir orders, grinning like the Cheshire Cat because of his pun.

Ladybug stands behind him, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Stop fooling around and let's put this horrible night behind us."

"Agree."

Cold Stone's hand began to glow blue, "You should've been freezing to death by now!" He angrily growls, not understanding why Chat Noir looked healthy and wasn't shivering from his attack.

Chat laughs, "I have nine lives, you can't get rid of me that easily."

"That can be arranged." Cold Stone charges towards Chat Noir, trying to strike the cat with his powers but he missed as Chat jumps over him.

Ladybug wanted to call out Lucky Charm, but worried that it wouldn't do them any good as it did last time to stop Cold Stone.

"How can we get the necklace away from him?"

"You're smart, you can figure it out." Chat began to swirl his staff in front of them, blocking them from the snowballs that were being thrown around.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug cries out and then an ice pick came out again. "Really? Again?"

Some shattered a couple of shop windows and cars. Causing their alarms to go on. Ladybug looks around, trying to see what purpose the ice pick can do. As she does so, she sees Hazel standing in the alley. Watching the fight happening between them and her boyfriend.

"Hazel needs can distract him." She thinks, not realizing she's saying it out loud.

Hazel looks up and sees Ladybug singling her. Pointing at Cold Stone neck, mouthing to her, "The necklace! Grab it and throw it at me."

The girl knew what the heroine wanted her to do and she was happy to assist. Bravery, she steps into the scene. Calling out for Cold Stone instead of Julien.

"Cold Stone!" She yells out, nearly jumping when he sees his eyes land on her.

"Hazel..." He gasps for air, as his head was swirling and he heard that voice again.

 _Forget the girl and get the miraculous stones!_ Hawkmoth orders, his voice booming in Cold Stone's head.

"You have to fight it, Julien!" Hazel cries, running to her ex-boyfriend. "Why are you even doing this?"

"To be with you!" He shook her shoulders, his eyes swelling with tears. "I just wanted my mother to realize how _cold_ she truly was. I made the mistake of leaving you and I won't do that ever again. I love you, Hazel."

Chat forces himself to look away as Hazel and Cold Stone share a heartwarming kiss. A sharp feeling of wanting, went through his chest, as he remembers the kiss he shared with Marinette. It was awful of him to lead on his classmate, but he doesn't regret it. He liked Marinette, she was a kind, sweet, and beautiful girl to him. Plus, she was a really good kisser and he couldn't help but think that the kiss they shared, was her first. She was also more open and spoke without stuttering as much. Unlike the times when she talked to his true self, Adrien.

What Chat Noir does fear is Ladybug finding out and thinking he was a player. Which he was far from.

As for Ladybug...well she couldn't stop thinking about her partners lips, just as he couldn't stop thinking about Marinette's lips. She definitely had a lot to think about once she gets home.

Without even realizing it, Hazel yanked the necklace from Cold Stone's neck and throws it at Ladybug.

"Ladybug, catch!" She shouts at the heroine. As hard as she can, Hazel throws the necklace to the heroine. Giving her possessed ex-boyfriend an apologetic glance.

"Hazel, what have you done?!" Cold Stone tries to lunge forward to Ladybug, but Chat Noir tackles him, before he can even get to touch his lady.

Ladybug throws the necklace to the ground, smashing it with her foot. A purple butterfly flies out of the cracks, circling around Ladybug.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma."

Hazel watched in awe as Ladybug cleansed the butterfly inside her yo yo, opening it up so a pure white butterfly came out. Then, Ladybug throws her ice pick (which she didn't get to use) up in the air. Cleaning and returning everything back to normal, before Cold Stone was around.

Back at the Alexander mansion, an awoken Marie sits up in her bed. Feeling her heart beat regularly again. Julian also returns back to normal.

Chat Noir stands by Ladybug's side, making a fist. Ladybug chuckles and fist pumped his.

"Pound it!" The heroes laughed, happy that another night has been saved.

A groan was heard behind them, as Julien was trying to get up with the help of Hazel.

"What happened?" He asks, his eyes wandering around.

"You went all ice crazy and froze your mother and people's hearts." Ladybug explained, pointing her thumb at Chat Noir's direction. "You even froze his heart."

Julien gasped. "Did I really?" He falls again to the ground. "Oh my god...I am so sorry! I didn't even know what I was doing, I wasn't even thinking."

Chat waves him off. "Don't worry about it. Turns out, getting my heart to unfreeze was the best part of tonight."

Ladybug's cheek were so red, it was pretty much her bodysuit traveling to her face. Luckily, no one noticed the blushing girl.

Her earring beeped, meaning she had on last spot on.

"Clearly, you two have a lot to talk about and I need to leave." She points her finger at Julien. "And you, make sure to talk to your mother and tell her what you really want. I don't know much about what caused you to be akumatized, but clearly it had to do with your cold feelings towards your mother. I know parents can be strict, maybe even be cold as ice, but they just want what's best for you in the end. You're job is to only remind them that you also know what's best for yourself and that they should trust your life judgements. Whether it's on dating or life choices."

Julien smiled, grabbing Hazel's hand and gently squeezing it. "Thanks, Ladybug."

Ladybug smiles, waving goodbye to the couple as her and Chat Noir disappear into the night. Happy that another akuma, has been defeated.

* * *

Hawkmoth clenched his fists in frustration. Angry that another akuma was defeated by Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Those two frostbites are becoming a true pain," he looks over his butterflies. Grinning when he realizes of all of the opportunities he still had to get their miraculous.

"It's not over yet, Ladybug." He chuckles darkly. "It's not over yet."

Marinette made it to her room just before her transformation wore off and she was once again her true self.

Her room was still a mess from designing, but now blankets were piled up in the middle of her room. Marinette picks them up and throws them to her couch. Making a mental note to put them in the dirty laundry before her parents ask questions.

Marinette then, finally, changes into her pajamas. Now feeling relaxed and at ease.

She stretches out her arms over her shoulders. Groaning at the feeling of her muscles being stretched. "Oh, this was some night!" She exclaims, sitting in her desk chair. "Don't you think, Tikki?"

Tikki sat on her desk, munching away on a chocolate chip cookie Marinette had given her right away.

She swallows a chocolate chip, looking up at Marinette. "It sure was! Especially when you kissed Chat Noir."

"Oh my god, I kissed Chat Noir!" The realization finally hits Marinette faster than a speeding train.

Tikki couldn't help but tease at the blushing girl. "And by the way you kept kissing him and running your fingers through his hair, you were enjoying it."

Marinette groans, collapsing on her bed and stares up on the ceiling. "I can't believe I kissed him."

"He asked if he can kiss you, though." Tikki reminds her, flying over to lay on the cat figured pillow. "Maybe he likes you as Marinette also."

"Yeah, but Adrien..."

"As much as I hate to say it, I think you're more comfortable around Chat than you are with Adrien. You don't stutter or say weird things with Chat, it's all natural. But with Adrien..." Tikki trails off as she doesn't want to offend the miraculous holder.

"I can see where you were going with that," Marinette flips over to lay on her stomach. "I guess the worst part about this is that I wanted to kiss Chat Noir again. When he left, it was like he was taking a part from me. It's hard to explain my feelings, but that attraction is definitely there."

Tikki pats Marinette's cheek. Her way of saying that she'll be there for her no matter what. Looking at the time, the two girls realized it was nearly two o'clock in the morning. Marinette decided that she'll finish the design for Hazel's dress early tomorrow.

Knowing that although things between her and Chat were now strange, she knew that Hazel and Julien had at least figure out that they were meant to be in the end.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 2! Next chapter will be the last and we will finally go to the winter formal!**

 **Feel free to tell me what you think on the reviews and what you like about winter.**

 **Btw, my birthday is on Sunday so it would really bring me joy if I got an early birthday present and it was your lovely reviews! Just an idea ;)**

 **I don't know how long the other chapter will take, but I know it will maybe be longer than this. Anybody know any good slow songs by the way? I only know the cheesy (lol) ones so I need suggestions!**

 **Other than that, I hope you all liked this chapter and until next time my lovelies!**


	3. Be My Date?

**I am a liar! A huge liar! I know I said this was going to be the last chapter but I decided to make it into a four chapter fic! Trust me, I think you will enjoy this chapter and the next one :)**

 **I am planning on writing a Valentine's Day one shot, but it all depends on the time and how long it's going to be. But it's for sure something I'm planning on making it happen.**

 **Btw I saw the Evillustrator last Sunday here in the US and didn't anyone else feel strangely attractive to Nathaniel's English voice? It was pretty strange, but oh my god do I have a crush on Nathaniel.**

 **Anyways here is the third chapter and I seriously hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Like always I do not owe any of the miraculous ladybug characters but my two random OC's.**

* * *

News of Ladybug and Chat Noir's adventures from last night were explored the following morning. Apparently, people had recorded Cold Stone's attack and of how he targeted the civilians of Paris. The video shown on the newscast was stopped after Cold Stone was seen to be targeting the one recording.

Alya, Marinette's best friend and founder of the Ladyblog, had called Marinette that same morning. Wanting to meet up for breakfast at their favorite cafe to discuss the duo's latest crime fight and the formal coming up.

Even though she was still a little tired, Marinette found the energy to get out of bed and fix up her room. Texting Alya that she'll meet her in thirty minutes at the cafe.

She fixes her room up, cleans up her desk, and gets rid of the blankets that Chat used last night. It wasnine o'clock which means her parents were already down at the bakery. Meaning that Marinette was able to dispose the ten blankets in the laundry room without any questions being asked.

She goes through her papers that were scattered all over the ground and desk. Throwing away all of the failed designs, but keeping the one Chat had taken noticed on.

Tikki had just finished eating her cookies, when she spots Marinette staring at the design. Clearly in a thinking state.

Immediately, Marinette opens up to a new page and starts sketching immediately. She keeps in mind of the words Chat has said last night.

 _"...you're using a lot of types of blue and if I'm correctly, that's mostly the color everyone will try to go for at the dance. From navy to periwinkle. Why don't you try white and gold together? Winter revolves around those colors also."_

"White and gold, huh?" She holds up the new sketch up to the light. Admiring it more and more.

Tikki claps, clearly in awe. "It looks perfect, Marinette! What colors are you using?"

Marinette smiles, closing the sketchbook and putting it inside her bag. "A little kitty told me that winter doesn't just revolve around blue, you know?" She looks at the fabric she had in her room, happy to see she had white, but no gold in site. "How about we go with Alya and then go fabric shopping?"

"I would love to!" Tikki exclaims and Marinette kisses the top of the kwami's head.

She quickly changes into her outfit, puts on some makeup, and opens her small purse so Tikki can be with her in case for an emergency. The kwami flys to her bag and makes herself comfortable inside.

"You good?"

Tikki smiles. "Yup! Let's go."

Marinette makes sure to tell her parents she was leaving, both telling her to make sure she comes back before dinner.

Going outside in the slightly windy day made Marinette shiver. A little taken aback by the sudden change of the weather. Even though last night was freezing (and not because of Cold Stone) the days were still warm. Luckily, Marinette was wearing an oversized light pink sweater, black leggings, and combat boots.

She only walked a few miles, before arriving at the cafe she promised she'll meet Alya at.

Even though it was already ten, the cafe wasn't as busy as it should. She spots Alya at their usual spot and she happily sits across from her. Not surprised that Alya's eyes were glued to her phone.

After a passing minute, Marinette coughed loudly to get the blogger's attention.

Alya slightly jumped, taken off guard by the sudden noise. She laughs to herself when she sees it was nothing else but her best friend.

"Oh, didn't see you there." She tries to play it off, but Marinette knew exactly what Alya was doing.

"What are you up to now?" She asks, but she had an idea.

Alya chuckles, "I'm updating the Ladyblog, adding some new features."

"Oh like what?"

Alya presses a few buttons and shows Marinette her phone screen. Pointing at the link that read, "Music inspired Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"People sent me playlists of songs that made them think of Ladybug and Chat Noir. So I decided to add them to the blog so people can listen to music, while browsing through the fan art and everything else the site."

"People are still doing fan art?" Marinette asks, trying not to show her horror. She checks out Alya's blog from time to time, but she avoids anything that has to do with fan art or...fanfics.

Some of the fans truly do have amazing talent and the art was unbelievable. But... Marinette only blushes when she thinks about the fanfic and fan art that can make anyone turn red as her Ladybug bodysuit.

Alya chuckles. "Like all the time!" She shows her of a recent submission. "See?"

Marinette looks at the screen and sees an well made drawing of her jumping on the roofs with Chat Noir by her side. Both were smiling at one another, not breaking their glance. It was a really good drawing.

"That's really good, but I doubt this is why you wanted to meet me here."

Alya shakes her head, putting her phone down and waving at the waiter who has been wanting to take her order for awhile now. It was their usual waiter, Brad, so he knew just how much Marinette loved to take her time.

He takes out his pen and notepad, smiling at the girls. "Okay, so nice to see you both like always. What will it be this ladies?"

Marinette looks through the menu, picking out strawberries covered waffles and a caramel latte. Alya picked the same thing but instead wanted apple juice. Brad writes it down and leaves the girls before bringing their drinks. Brad couldn't help but wink at Marinette when he catches her staring. He chuckles and feels bad when he realizes how red he made her get. He excuses himself to tend other customers.

Alya laughs at Marinette. Tapping her arm. "Girl, do you even realize how attractive you really are? Even I would date you!"

"Would you really?" She wonders in surprise. Alya was straight, but she didn't think her friend would say such a thing. Actually, yes she would.

Alya looks at Marinette, raising an eyebrow. "Would I lie to you?"

Marinette immediately shook her head. "No you wouldn't, but we're getting out of topic here! What did you want to talk about?"

"Ladybug and Chat Noir fought a new villain last night by the name of Cold Stone. And get this, it was Hazel's boyfriend who was akumatized!"

Marinette gasped, "What really?" She already knew this, more than Alya, but she couldn't make that obvious at all.

"Yes! Some of the blogs followers were there when Ladybug and Chat Noir were fighting by Hazel's apartment complex. Apparently, they were sleeping when they heard an explosion or something and woke up to see Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting Cold Stone. They managed to record a few bits, even though they were afraid to be targeted. They got the part where Ladybug and Chat Noir fought him, all before Julien was revealed to be Cold Stone. How scary for Hazel though!"

The blue haired girl nods her head in agreement. "Poor girl, I wonder how she's doing." It really was something Marinette wondered about since last night.

Marinette knew that the reason for Julien being akumatized was because he was following his mother's orders and not his heart.

All Julien wanted was to freeze his mother's heart (plus anyone who got in his way) to show her just how cold she truly was. However, he managed to freeze Chat Noir's heart as well. In panic, Marinette took back Chat Noir to her home and covered him with blankets and gave him hot chocolate. He wasn't dangerously cold, but he was slowly getting there and that scared her. After awhile, Marinette surprised herself when she allowed Chat Noir to plant his lips on hers.

The kiss made her feel like fireworks were exploding around them. That they were the last two people on earth and for a moment, she didn't want to let him go and recharge. But it needed to be done, because even then she wasn't ready to know who Chat Noir truly was. Even though he was ready to know Ladybug true identity.

Their food arrived in a matter of minutes and between bites, the two best friends made small talk. It was only once they finish their breakfast, they finally talked about the winter formal coming up next weekend.

Alya was beyond excited, even more since Nino had actually gotten to courage to ask her to be his date. Last night actually.

Marinette was taken aback. As she didn't think Nino saw Alya that way.

"You said yes right?"

Alya smiled. "Yup! But I felt bad that you were going to feel abandon so-"

Marinette interrupted Alya. "Nonsense! We were going in a group remember? Alix, Mylene, Rose, Jueka, and I will have so much fun either way! I'm happy for you though!"

Alya knew that Marinette would be understanding, but she still felt bad. "Oh, are you sure?"

She waved her off, smiling from ear to ear. "Yeah! I just want you to have a great time and oh! Speaking of the winter formal, I finish designing Hazel's dress."

"Really?" Marinette nodded. "Okay, now you have to show me!"

For the rest of the morning, Marinette and Alya spent time together. Excitedly going out to buy the materials for Hazel's dress and even some things Alya needed for her own outfit. Marinette had offered to make her, her own dress but Alya had to decline. Saying that she should focus more on Hazel's dress and her own.

Knowing her best friend, she knew that once Alya declared something, she wasn't backing down.

After shopping for awhile, the two girls parted to go their separate ways. Marinette needed to go home to start making the dress and Alya needed to babysit her siblings.

As well as arrange a special date for Marinette, that she knew she will be over the moon for.

Picking up the phone, Alya dials a number and waits for the person to pick up.

" _Hello?"_

"Nino, it's Alya..."

* * *

After two photoshoots and a commercial for his father's new fragrance, Adrien's day was finally over.

Once the director had yelled, "That's a wrap!" Adrien felt like collapsing in exhaustion.

Because of last night's akuma attack, he didn't get home until three and only slept for four hours, as his first photoshoot was at eight in the morning. He was awoken at exactly seven am and then arrived at the studio by seven thirty. Adrien had to eat his breakfast between breaks and the a quick touch ups so he can stay awake and look alive.

Natalie knew that the young model didn't get his full sleep, but she didn't scowl him for it.

Adrien changed back to his normal clothing in his dressing room. Checking his phone once he has finish changing and going to his limo, where Gorilla was now driving him home.

He notices he had a few missed texts and calls from Nino. Which he knew wasn't unusual.

Once arriving home and going to his room, Adrien opens his messenger bag and let's Plagg fly out. Stretching his arms and yawning loudly.

"Maaannn, why do they make you do photoshoots for three hours and then a commercial for another four?" Whining, Plagg lays down on Adrien's bed. "I just want cheese and sleep all day."

Adrien rolls his eyes, placing a huge chunk of Camembert cheese by the kwami.

"There, happy?"

Plagg didn't have to respond as him eating away the smelly Camembert was a well enough answer for Adrien.

He sits on his chair to check out the Ladyblog and while he does, he calls Nino to see what was up with his friend's many calls and texts.

After a few rings, Nino picks up.

 _"Yo, Adrien! Glad to know you still care about me to call back."_ Nino jokes, making Adrien chuckle nervously.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't call or text back. I had a pretty crazy schedule this morning and I barely had time for free time."

 _"Nah, don't even worry about it man."_ He pauses for a moment. _"I do have some news for you though."_

"Do tell." Adrien encourages his friend.

 _"I finally got the guts to ask Alya to the dance!"_ Nino exclaims, so loudly that Adrien had to pull the phone away from his ear.

Once Nino had calmed down, Adrien puts the phone back in his ear. _"Did you really? When and how?!"_

 _"Just last night when we were on Skype together. I was afraid she'll say no because she was going with Marinette and the others, but she said yes so I am super stoked!"_

Adrien was surprised actually. Nino didn't tell him of his plans to ask Alya out, but he was happy for his friend neither less. However, they planned to admit go together and now Adrien was going alone.

"That's great, Nino. I'm proud of you man." _Now, I have to go to the dance alone or I'm third wheeling._ Adrien thinks to himself.

 _"You know,"_ he says, a grin forming on his face that Adrien couldn't see. _"Alya did mention Marinette still didn't have a date."_

The model blushed at the mention of Marinette. Images of their kiss flash in his mind, making his heart beat fast. Thinking of the princess attending the dance alone was unacceptable. She was a pretty girl, so why hasn't she been asked yet?

 _"Adrien, you there?"_ Nino wonders, not getting a response from Adrien after explaining his plan.

Adrien shakes his thoughts. "I'm sorry, what you say?"

He can pretty much see Nino rolling his eyes now. Sitting on his bed and looking at music videos online.

"I said that Alya suggested you should ask Marinette to be your date for the formal! That way we can go in a double date and it'll be even more fun." Nino explains, knowing just how excited Marinette will be of his best friends decides to ask the inspiring designed to be his date.

Adrien was actually considering to ask Marinette to be his date long before last night. He wasn't sure about it since she tends to stutter and act nervous around him, so Adrien just thinks she didn't like him. In reality, Marinette was actually shy and didn't know how to talk to him. But she had no problem talking to Chat Noir...

No, he couldn't do that to her. Even though Chat Noir was the better version of himself, Adrien knew that if he wanted to get closer to Marinette; he'll have to take baby steps.

Adrien knew what he now wanted to do. "You know what, I think I am asking her." He tells Nino, catching Plagg's attention now.

Nino gasped. _"What, really?! That's awesome! When will you do it? Do you need help? A poster? Flowers? I heard she likes tulips, but girls like roses! How about pink roses?"_ He went on and on, his loud booming voice being heard by the whole mansion if possible. Nino was probably more excited for Adrien than Adrien should be.

Adrien laughs as his friend came up with ideas, but Adrien already knew how to ask the princess to the ball.

* * *

"There, all finished!" Marinette announces, taking a step back and looking at the final result of Hazel's dress.

After seven hours of hard working and taking hardly any breaks, Marinette finally finished Hazel's dress for the formal.

Tikki sighs in admiration, flying around the dress to look at ever detail of the beading that Marinette did handmade.

"This is so beautiful, Marinette! You really outdid yourself with this one."

"Then that means I did my job right."

Like Chat Noir had suggested, Marinette decided to ditch the blue's and go with the gold and white instead.

Marinette made the dress into a long white strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice was covered in gold bead that hugs the curves Hazel was blessed to have. The skirt was hard to make up, as Marinette didn't know whether to make it tight like a mermaid tail or flow. After hard debating and some suggestions from Tikki, Marinette decided to have the long white chiffon skirt layered. The idea came from Tikki, as Hazel should look like she's walking on clouds as she dances and walks.

Marinette soundly begins to doubt herself as she stares more at the dress.

"Do you think the beads were a bit to much? Or should it have been blue or something besides gold? What if she didn't even want the skirt to be layered and instead mermaid style?"

Tikki flys to sit on Marinette's shoulder. Staring at the beautiful dress in front of them.

"Now you're overthinking, you silly girl. Hazel will love it and if she doesn't, she's just crazy!"

Marinette giggles, grabbing Tikki and kissing her on the top of her head. "I love you, very much Tikki."

"I love you as well, Marinette."

Carefully, Marinette removes the dress from the mannequin and puts it in a large dress bag. She packs it up and puts it away on her closet, grabbing her phone to text Hazel and tell her the great news. Not even before she can put her phone down, her phone buzzes meaning she got a text message.

Marinette opens her messages, to see it was just Hazel who texted her back. She opens up her inbox to read the text.

Hazel: Oh my god, did you really?! That's amazing and as much as I want to see it now, I'm actually with Julien at the moment and won't be home till late. Can I come over after school tomorrow and check it out?

Marinette: Oh course! Tell Julien I said hi and have fun!

Hazel: Thanks, girl!

"Things sure seemed like they worked out between them, didn't they?"

"It seems so, Tikki. Thank the gods for that, it would be sad to see them break up. They're the ideal couple at our school, I mean dating for nearly all of their high school years? That has got to be some sort of record."

"It can be for you, but I remember a past l Ladybug being in a relationship for six years, before marrying their partner. It was really sweet and you can definitely feel the love they had for each other."

Marinette sits down on her couch. "Really? Did he ever find out about her being Ladybug?"

Tikki sits on Marinette's knee, nodding her head. "Yes, he did actually. He was scared for her life and her for his, but because they loved each other they overcame that fear. It wasn't until they got married and had their twins, they had to stop their duties as Paris beloved heroes."

Marinette tilts her head, but then her eyes widen once she understands Tikki's words. "Wait, do you mean her husband was actually Chat Noir?! Does that always happen with each Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"No, but either way Ladybug and Chat Noir always stay connected. Even if they don't end up together every time, the love they share for one another is so strong that it's hard to break them apart. Some stay best of friends, while others marry one another. Of course, there are some that never find out each other's real identities and it strains their relationship, but the bond will always be there."

Marinette lays down on the couch, catching Tikki and placing her on top of a pillow she had.

Thinking about her partner, Marinette couldn't help but start to wonder who Chat Noir was behind the mask. Was it someone she has met before? Someone famous? Or most likely a stranger she has never met in her life? Paris was a huge city, for all she knew he can be living a hundred miles away from her.

Yet, the thought of her and Chat Noir staying friends for a lifetime didn't sound to bad. She loved having him around and if he were to disappear in thin air, Marinette wouldn't know what to do with her partner. It would definitely be weird without him. As for maybe falling in love with him...that's a different story.

The kiss she shared with him as Marinette was different from when she kissed him as Ladybug.

The kiss with Ladybug was desperation of wanting her partner to come back to her from Dark Cupid's controls. While the kiss from last night was filled with longing, hope, and maybe even a little bit of lust.

"Tikki?" Marinette whispers, looking at the kwami.

"Hm?"

"If you think about someone a lot, does that mean you like them?"

"I suppose it does. They must've done something to hold an impression on you, to make you think of them." Tikki eyes widen when she thinks more of Marinette's situation. "Oh my spots, don't tell me you're now crushing on Chat Noir?"

"Me? Crushing on Chat Noir?" Marinette nervously laughs, getting up and opening the windows as it suddenly got hot in her room. "Nah, I just been thinking of his well being that's all. Besides, I like Adrien remember?"

Tikki wanted to say more, but it would be a losing battle. As the night continued on, Marinette worked more on her own dress and eventually finished designing it by midnight. The poor girl fell asleep on her desk that Tikki didn't want to wake her up. She looked rather peaceful.

Kissing the heroine on the top of her head, Tikki retread to her own small bed that was by Marinette's own bed. She soon feel asleep, but it wasn't even twenty minutes yet when she heard someone moving around.

Curious, Tikki looks and sees that it wasn't Marinette making the noise but Chat Noir himself. The kwami watches in amazement as Chat Noir grabs a blanket nearby and covers Marinette's body with it. He then leans down and kisses the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Princess." He whispers, before disappearing into the night.

Tikki can only gasp, not understanding whether what Chat Noir's actions were beyond romantic or just plain down creepy.

* * *

As a model, Adrien tends be surrounded by beautiful girls for various photoshoots or for fashion shows all the time. It was professional business to not act flirty with the models to avoid rumors by the paparazzi, but Adrien was never attracted to them anyway.

Even by the time he can properly speak, Adrien has also learned how to communicate without stuttering or losing his cool when someone says the wrong thing. He was pretty much prepared for the future! But yet, why couldn't he just write this damn letter to Marinette?!

Classes have ended a few hours ago and after another photoshoot, Adrien was now in his room working on his letter for Marinette. He needed to ask her to the dance before Friday, that way his father won't plan anything for the weekend and he can be free.

The letter was becoming harder to write than the one he tried to write for Ladybug a couple of months ago.

"I say you give up and just stay at home and eat cheese." Plagg suggested, eating away at his smelly cheese.

Adrien rolls his eyes, looking back at his letter. "I just realized how similar this letter is to the one I wrote for Ladybug."

"Maybe they're the same person." Plagg says, making it appear like he was joking but was he really?

"I doubt it," Adrien responds, but stops to think for a moment.

Although Ladybug had her own personality, she did share some traits with Marinette. Their dark blue hair tied in two pigtails and they shared these amazingly blue heavenly eyes. How they both took charge in a situation and made sure everyone stayed safe from harm. Their smile being the warmest of smiles, promising you that everything they are and everything do, came from the heart. It was interesting how both girls made him feel the same way.

When Adrien visited Marinette last night as Chat Noir, he had to admire the beauty that shined on the young girl as the moonlight reflected on her delicate face.

Without even thinking, he had kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Goodnight, Princess."

Chat was even planning on writing her a note, but after hearing something in the dark he was spooked and left her room to avoid getting caught. That night in his own bedroom, Adrien couldn't get the image of the sleeping Princess out of his head.

"Maybe she is Ladybug," Adrien whispers, but Plagg wanted to know what he said.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Adrien shakes his head, not repeating his words and throwing away the love letter that he would no longer need.

The young man got up and walked to his window. Sighing in admiration, he presses his forehead on the glass, his fingers tapping the glass as if he was ready to bursts them and escape into the night.

"Just wait my princess, I'll be your knight for the ball. Just wait." Adrien promises, looking out at the full moon and thinking of the girl who had captured his heart two times now. In two different personas.

* * *

The next day at school, Marinette was called into the office to talk to the principal about her _"unrealistic"_ amount of tardies and if she got another five, she will have to serve detention.

Luckily, he promised not to call her parents as he called their small talk a "warning". She was grateful for that and she left his office in relief. Their meeting was also during her last class so she missed most of it and before she made it to class, the bell literally rang.

Marinette saw no point in going to class as she knew Alya had collected the assignment for her that she would go straight to her locker. But when she went to her locker, she saw Hazel and Julien waiting for her instead.

She happily smiles at them; waving as she greeted. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Hey Marinette!" Hazel gives the girl a hug and Julien fist pumps her as his own greeting. "How are you?"

"I've been good and you?" Marinette hasn't talked to Hazel face to face since the incident on Sunday with Cold Stone, but she knew that she and Julien got back together.

Hazel links her arm with Julien's looking at him with lovingly. "I have never been better."

Julien kisses the tip of her nose. "Neither have I."

Hazel giggles, looking at Marinette ."I just wanted to ask you if I can check out the dress tomorrowright after school?" Hazel wonders, looking a little bit worried. "I'm sorry if I ruined other plans you had today, but something came up with Julien's family and he asked me to go with him."

Marinette waved her off, smiling at the couple. "Don't even worry about it! The dress will still be safely stored away in my room until you go and claim it. It's all good and you didn't ruin anything, I didn't even have plans today."

Julien raises a brow. "Really? I thought A-"

Hazel covers Julien's mouth with her hand, whispering something in his ear. She removed her mouth and he stays quiet like a mouse. Blushing from embarrassment and nearly ruining everything.

"Anyways, tomorrow good for you?" Hazel asks.

"Yup! Just text me if anything else comes up."

"Awesome! Thanks Marinette." She hugs the young girl and walks away with Julien.

Marinette can see Hazel scowling Julien, but then giggling and kissing his cheek. Whatever he was going to say, was already forgotten.

The students were already leaving the school to go home or hang out somewhere. The young girl was surprised to not see Alya anywhere nearby, as she would usually be somewhere around to wait for her. She only assumed that Alya went with Nino or had afternoon detention.

Marinette opened her locker, taking out a few textbooks for some assignments, when a white folded piece of paper flew out. She closes her locker, raising an eyebrow when she notices the paper.

She picks it up, examining it first to see if someone had left a name on it. Tikki has flew out of her bag as there was no where in sight. Everyone pretty much already left the building.

"A secret admirer?" Tikki assumes, sitting down on Marinette's shoulder.

"I don't know." Marinette mutters, unfolding the letter and reads it. Her eyes widening as she read it down to the last word.

 _Dear Marinette,_

 _There are many things I wish to say to you, but I am scared I will be rejected or you will freak out and run away. I know it must bug you to know that this is an anonymous letter, but if you really wish to know who I am, meet me by the seine at six o'clock this late afternoon. Only then will you know who I am and there's something I really want to ask you. I wish to hopefully see you there._

 _Sincerely, Your Secret Admirer_

"Ah!" Marinette shrieked, closing her locker and putting Tikki in her bag.

She runs out of the school and straight to her home. Greeting her parents with her shrieks as she passed the bakery and went upstairs to her room.

"Marinette calm down!" Tikki pleads the girl, trying to figure out what just happened. She gets out of her bag and takes the note from Marinette. Reading it on her own. "Oh this is so exciting! My little girl has a secret admirer!" She gushes like Marinette's own mother would if she found out about the note.

Marinette sits down, biting her thumb nail. "What if this is some cruel joke? What if there's no one waiting for me by the Seine if I go?"

Tikki flys to face Marinette. Crossing her small arms against her chest. "Marinette, when will you open your eyes and see just how lovely you truly are? You're a strong, kind, and beautiful girl that any guy would be blind enough not to notice that. It's better to go and check it out yourself then live with the what if's."

Marinette looks down at her feet. "What about Adrien?"

"It could even be Adrien who wishes to see you by the seine, but you will never know unless you go." Tikki smiles, opening the window and looks out. "So, what do you say?"

The girl gets up and looks out the window with her kwami. Tikki was right, it would be better to go then to live with the what if. Who knows, maybe it would be Adrien who was waiting for her by the seine.

She takes out her books from her backpack and a few pieces of paper.

"If I'm going to go," she tells her Kwami. "I need to finish these homework assignment first."

Tikki grinned, happy of Marinette's decision.

* * *

Adrien nervously paced as he waited for Marinette to arrive. It was only five-forty and the girl was famous for arriving late to every event. Even then, Adrien hoped she won't be late this time so he doesn't have to face the idea of rejection of being rejected.

"Ten Camembert's that she will be late like always." Plagg teases, popping his head out of Adrien's breast pocket.

Adrien groans, pushing Plagg back inside with his finger. "Don't make me even more nervous than I already am."

Plagg pops out yet again. "You know, just cause she's Ladybug doesn't mean you love her."

"I never said she was Ladybug." Adrien argued. "And even if she was, Marinette is more than just being Ladybug."

The black kwami snorted. "How?"

He clears his throat. "Well, she's brave, smart, pretty, eyes like the heavens above, lips soft as the clouds, and I just want to get to know her better, but as me. Not as Chat Noir but as Adrien. Maybe she'll like me more than Chat Noir."

If this was the tv show the Office, Plagg would be looking straight at the camera.

Another twenty minutes have passed, with no signs of Marinette being nearby. More people walked by him, none of them were the girl he was waiting for.

He looks at his watch, seeing that it was nearly seven now.

"She's not coming." Adrien mutters in defeat. Finding a bench and slouching on the it. Staring at the flowing water in the seine.

Right as he was about to call Gorilla and ask him to pick him up, he hears a soft but confused voice speaking his name.

"Adrien?"

The blonde boy looks up and sees Marinette standing in front of him. She wore a red coat with black buttons, black pants, and red slippers. Her hair was still in her two pigtails but was covered with a black beanie. Ladybug's color scheme.

She blushes when she realizes he's been staring at her for awhile. "Um, hey?"

 _She came,_ Adrien thinks to himself. _She actually came!_

Adrien quickly stands up on his feet, brushing his wrinkled jacket. "Hey, Marinette. What are you doing here?"

She shrugged, looking around as if she was trying to find someone. Marinette looks down at her feet.

"I-I was suppose to meet someone, but they don't like they're here." She whispers the last words, feeling foolish and embarrassment.

 _Did she think...oh shit. Marinette must think this is a prank and isn't even considering me as the one who wrote the note!_ Adrien concluded, now feeling guilty for causing the poor girl to suffer. _No, I have to tell her that I sent her the note._

"It's funny, I was planning on meeting someone also." Adrien tells the girl, his eyes staring at Marinette. "And I was afraid she wasn't going to come, but yet here you are."

Marinette gasped, her eyes widen as she understood the double meaning of his words.

She pointed a shaking finger at him. "Y-you sent me that note?" Adrien nods, smiling. "But why?" Marinette wonders.

Adrien doesn't reply just yet and offers his arm to Marinette. The girl hesitated at first, but she gladly links her arm to his. Blushing as they walked by la seine.

The more time that they spent walking, the more the sky began to darken. The colored purple and pink clouds were slowly disappearing and being replaced with the dark, but starry blue sky.

"The truth is, Marinette, I wasn't planning on going to the dance on Saturday." He began to explain. "Well I was, but then Nino told me he asked Alya to be his date and I didn't want to third wheel it. Besides, I sort of figured my dad would book some modeling gig for me that day, so I wouldn't be able to attend."

"That's to bad." She says. "The winter formal seemed like such a nice affair to attend. Almost everyone in our class is going."

"I know and I really wanted to go, but I don't want to go alone." They stop walking, slowly Adrien unlinked their arms and he grabs her hand. Kneeing down on one knee.

People walking by gave them odd looks, while some younger citizens gawked and gushed at how adorable it was. Marinette knew she was now red as her coat. Already this felt like a marriage proposal.

He kisses the back of her hand. "I want to go to with you to the dance, Marinette." Adrien finally admits. "Will you be my date?"

Even Marinette was a firework, she would explode with happiness. Adrien Agreste, her long time crush, was asking her to be his date for the dance! Never in her wildest dreams did Marinette think this would ever happen. But yet it was and she wasn't going to let this slip out of her fingers.

"Yes." She whispers, smiling so widely that her jaw was beginning to hurt. "Yes, I will be your date!"

Without warning, Adrien gets up from his knees and pulls Marinette into his arms. Picking her up and spinning around.

She giggles from his sudden playful act, adjusting her beanie when he puts her back down.

Marinette had an odd feeling when Adrien picked her up. It was like she was being carried by Chat Noir, but it was Adrien instead.

Adrien stared at Marinette's lips, wanting to feel them against his own lips again. As he thinks of kissing Marinette, his thumb had softly swiped across her bottom lip. Making her slightly open her mouth. He then puts on hand on her waist and the other on the back of her neck.

Marinette felt her heart race as Adrien pulled her closer to him. Their faces now inches apart. Her mind drifted off to her partner, Chat Noir, and how his kiss is what made her want more. Now that she's here with Adrien, why did it feel just a little bit wrong?

"Tell me if you want me to stop." Adrien whispers, leaning closer and closer to Marinette's lips.

She shakes her head, caressing his cheek. "Don't." She mutters and closes her eyes, waiting for Adrien's lips to clash onto hers.

She felt her heart stop as Adrien's lips finally touched hers. But it wasn't because of the excitement, oh no.

Adrien's lips were as soft and sweet as Chat Noir's. His movements and the way he now held her, was in the exact same way Chat Noir had done it. To confirm her insane idea, Adrien was even purring like a cat who was getting petted by its owner.

Marinette pulls away, looking at Adrien with teary eyes. She takes a step back, looking at how messy his blonde hair was from the sudden gust of wind blowing and how green his eyes looked under the faint post light. Despite his dark navy jeans, the model appeared to be wearing all black, reminding her of her partner.

"Marinette.." Adrien whispers, reaching out to her but she steps away.

"This can't be," she mutters, pointing a shaky finger at him. "You're...you're." The name was right there, but Marinette couldn't say it. Not in a public place.

Adrien sheepishly smiles, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, Princess." He greets her, his voice now strong, playful, and bold like Chat Noir's.

Marinette screamed.

* * *

 **Aw, I just love endings like that you know? Just makes me want more XD**

 **It's always fun reading other authors own interpretation of the big reveal and some are just plain hilarious, sad, or just romantic. Usually it's of Marinette figuring it out that Adrien is Chat Noir or the other way around, but I went with both ways.**

 **Although he isn't 100% sure that Marinette is Ladybug, he wants to be sure but then again, he wants Marinette to come forward with it and that's what we'll see next chapter.**

 **Kissing Marinette was his way of saying, "I'm Chat Noir." But he wasn't really thinking also and I just love the small history of Ladybug and Chat Noir that Tikki told Marinette and I'm happy with how the conversation went.**

 **Now that I am done rambling, the next chapter will probably be shorter and I will post a link to Hazel's dress next chapter as well as Alya's and Marinette's. I'm not the best when it comes to describing clothing, but I think it came out fairly okay so I'm happy. If anybody has tips feel free to share.**

 **Again, sorry that I lied about this being the last chapter. I got carried away and decide, "Fuck it lets make another chapter."**

 **So yeah, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and talk to you guys in the next update! :)**


	4. Winter Wonderland

**I know, I know, this is super super late and the fact that it's almost spring, I'm hella late.**

 **I didn't think my personal life was going to get in the way but it did and now I'm updating in March. Super sorry about that but, I have a life that needs me to run it.**

 **On the bright side we got amazing episodes this week didn't we? Anybody else screamed or cried? I know I did many times...**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Means a lot to me!**

 **Like always, I do not owe miraculous ladybug characters but my own and I everything is based on my imagination.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as Marinette's screams ringed violently in his ears, Adrien ignored the pain and covers Marinette's mouth with his hands. Muffling her screams.

There weren't much people around them as before, giving Adrien the disadvantage because he didn't want to make it look like he was kidnapping Marinette. He can see the headlines:

 _ **Adrien Agreste From Beloved Star Model to Psychotic Kidnapper**_

Without warning, Adrien picks up Marinette and carries her over his shoulder. Okay now it looked like he was kidnapping. He ignored her protests and giggles when she squeaked by his sudden action.

"Adrien, you put me down right now." Marinette orders, but there was laughter in her voice.

Adrien chuckles, going through a dark alley. "I will never let you go." He promises, causing Marinette to blush.

They hide out in a dark alley, where citizens hardly walked by. Gently, Adrien puts Marinette down. Rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck.

"It's completely different carrying people as me." He tells Marinette. "But you're still light as a feather."

"Good to know." Marinette takes a deep breath, trying not to freak out over Adrien being Chat Noir. "So, you're Chat Noir. Paris beloved feline hero?"

Although it was dark, Marinette knew that Adrien was blushing as he looked away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I'm Chat Noir." He answers, "Umm, I wasn't planning on this night turning out the way it is."

"Silly kitty." She scratches his chin, giggling when he leans out. Marinette then pats his head. "Can I tell you a secret of mine? It's only fair since I found out yours."

Adrien immediately declines the idea. "No, Marinette that isn't necessary. You don't have to tell me anything."

"Trust me, Adrien. You'll want to know the truth."

Taking a deep breath, Marinette opens her small pink bag and whispers something. Then, a red spotted kwami flys out. Smiling at Marinette and then looking at Adrien face to face, for the first time.

Tikki and Adrien stare at each for a long time. Before Tikki waves at the speechless boy.

"Hi! I'm Tikki." She greets him and now it was Adrien's turn to freak out.

He points a shaky finger at her, the color on his face completely gone. "Y-y-you're Ladybug?!"

Plagg, Chat Noir's kwami, finally appears from his breast pocket. Attacking Tikki with hugs, which the red kwami happily gave back as she hasn't seen her friend in years.

"Plagg, you're smellier than that cheese you like to eat so much." Tikki comments, releasing Plagg from her grasp.

"And you smell just like chocolate chips!" Plagg retorts.

"One of the perks of living with a bakery owners daughter."

"So I'm assuming you two know each other?" Marinette asks the two kwami's

Plagg nods. "Me and Tikki go waaaay back. All the

* * *

way to when Egyptian's loved us cats. Isn't that right, bugaboo?"

"Bugaboo?" Adrien mutters, pouting. "But I thought I made that nickname up."

Tikki shakes her head, going back to Marinette's side. "When you call Ladybug, Bugaboo, that's actually Plagg speaking in your voice and talking to me. But don't worry, all of the other nicknames are 100% you."

Adrien sighs in relief. "Oh good. It just means I am hilarious and a natural charmer."

"Don't get cocky on me, Kitty."

Adrien winks at Marinette. "Oh you secretly love it, my lady."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Both teens laugh, releasing a little bit of the tension. Marinette felt stupid for not having seen it all before.

Appearing in the same place as her after her transformation wears off and making up lame excuses as to why he was there in the first place. How can she had not connected the pieces?! Worst of all, how can she had pushed away Chat Noir's and rejected his feelings for her? If she had given him the chance, would they be together as Ladybug and Chat Noir? Or Adrien and Marinette? The what if's are always the most terrifying questions anybody can ask themselves.

"Marinette," Adrien whispers, cupping her chin and lifting it up so they can be eye to eye. "The kiss from the other night...I'll be lying if I said I haven't been thinking of you since then."

"I've been thinking about it to." Marinette admitted. "But...you like Ladybug. Not the actual me, but Ladybug."

Tikki patted Plagg's shoulder. Pointing to a cardboard box nearby and pulling him away from the conversation, to let the miraculous holders have their privacy and for they can catch up themselves.

Adrien found truth in Marinette's words. "Yes, I do like Ladybug, but I like you as well. Ever since that kiss, I haven't stopped thinking about Marinette. Sure, Ladybug holds a huge piece in my heart but you slowly were moving in as well. However, who is it that you like? Do you like Adrien or Chat Noir?"

Now it was Marinette to stop and think for a moment. "Adrien," she answers truthfully. "But God dammit, I was falling for Chat Noir as well. You're my partner and friend, I can't live without you. If something were to happen to you in battle, I don't know what I'll do. When you kissed me that night, I wanted to strangle you for confusing my feelings I had for you and Chat Noir. But then I wanted to grab your face and kiss you over and over again."

"Then, why don't you do that now?" Adrien whispers, getting closer to Marinette. "What's stopping you?"

"No one."

"Well, there you go."

Their lips locked for the the third time, but no one complained. Marinette ran her fingers through his blonde hair, evening wrapping on leg around his waist. Adrien begins to kiss her neck, favoriting one specific spot and focusing his lips on it.

Marinette let out a gasp, blushing madly at knowing what Adrien was doing. Marking his territory. On her skin. Oh my god.

"A-Adrien." She moans, looking away in embarrassment. Did she really just moan?

Adrien took this as a sign to stop. Not wanting to get both of them excited now. Especially since their two kwami's were only a few feet away.

Marinette unhooked her leg from Adrien's. Now a blushing mess as she tried to regain her lost breath and compose herself. Adrien tries to fix his hair, but Marinette grabbed his hands. Holding them in hers.

"Keep it that way." She says. "I like it messy."

"As my lady wishes."

Marinette smiles, but it quickly faded away when she went back to reality. "So, what now? Do we stay friends or..." She blushes when she thinks of the word she was going to say.

Adrien found it adorable at how red she can be. But truth was, he didn't know what to do. Did he love Marinette as he loved Ladybug? No, but he liked her enough to be with her.

"How about this," said Adrien. "Let's go to the dance together and after that, I want to take you out on a real date. Just you and me."

"Don't forget us!" Plagg cries out, sitting on Adrien's head.

"They were having a moment!" Tikki says, chasing after Plagg but he was in a safe zone by being on top of Adrien's head.

Marinette giggles, motioning Plagg to come over to her. He hesitated at first, but then slowly moves his way to Marinette. Resting in her hands.

"You're so adorable!" She scratches Plagg on the top of his head.

Adrien felt himself getting jealous by his kwami, gasping when he heard him purr rather loudly.

Marinette kissed the top of Plagg's head, sending the black kwami over the moon.

He looks over at Tikki, smiling. "You picked a very sweet girl."

"I know."

"Okay, if you two are done flirting," everyone laughs at Adrien's annoyance. "Marinette still has to give me an answer to going on a date with me."

"I thought I said yes to going to the formal with you?" Marinette questions.

Adrien shakes his head, taking her hand in his. "I meant to go on a date with me after the formal."

"Oh." Marinette smiles, nodding her head. "I would be honored."

Adrien kisses her again, but it was a quick and short chaste kiss.

The two walked out of the dark alley. Their kwami's both hidden well in their hoodies.

Both teenagers walked down la Seine, hand in hand, talking about anything really. Their hobbies, likes, and dislikes. Marinette found out a lot about Adrien, as he did about her. It just made her like him even more.

When it got late, Adrien walked Marinette and Tikki home. Not wanting the night to end, but then Marinette suggested an eleven o'clock patrol. Which he happily agreed.

He kisses her on the cheek, before departing to his home.

"You humans disgust me." Plagg expresses, making gagging noises.

Adrien laughs. "Don't act like you haven't kissed someone before."

Plagg stayed quiet throughout the whole walk home. It worried Adrien, but once they made it home and went to his room, Plagg speaks up again.

"As a matter of fact, I have kissed someone." He searches through the cabinets. Taking out a piece of camembert to eat. "Tikki actually."

Adrien raises a brow, taking off his coat and shoes. "Tikki? Really?"

"Think she's to good for me?"

"No, not at all. I'm just...surprised?"

"I know, she's really something." Plagg sighs. "We've been together since the beginning of the Egyptians. I haven't seen her since the last miraculous holder for Ladybug."

Adrien, now interested in Plagg's story, seats down on his bed. Encouraging the kwami to continue.

"As kwami's we both took an oath to never reveal or try to figure out Chat Noir's or Ladybug's true identities for our own selfish reasons. Just because we're together, doesn't mean we have to let that get in the way of our duties. Does it suck to be away for so long, of course! Do I get mad when our holders don't reveal themselves to one another? You bet I do! But in the end, it's my bad luck that keeps me away from happiness."

Adrien was surprised to say the least. Mostly that Plagg was opening up to him and expressing his feelings. Clearly, this was something that affected Plagg very deeply. He wondered if Tikki felt the same way about their duties as miraculous holders.

"Marinette is a really nice girl," Plagg mentions, changing the subject as he didn't want to get emotional in front of Adrien.

"I know she is." Adrien lays on his bed. Thinking of his princess.

"Pretty to."

"I know."

"Nice body also."

"I- hey!" Adrien glares at the laughing kwami. Annoyed of how easily tricked he can be. But Marionette did have a nice body...

Plagg swallows the whole piece of camembert, resting on Adrien's pillow. "I'm going to sleep. You should to."

Adrien looks at the time, seeing that it was pretty late. He had two hours before meeting his princess, but taking a short cat nap wasn't a bad idea either.

* * *

The next day at school, both Alya and Nino attacked Marinette with questions as soon as they saw her by the lockers. Apparently, both knew that Adrien was planning on asking her to the dance, and didn't know whether she said yes or no. They were pleased to find out that Marinette said yes.

Sadly, Adrien wasn't at school as he had a photoshoot in the morning. Marinette already knew this, as he told her last night when they were patrolling. So when Nino told Marinette on Adrien's whereabouts, she pretended to be surprised. Even if she was already informed.

When Adrien did come back after lunch, he couldn't help but hug Marinette as a greeting. It happened when their classmates were filing in the classroom. They made comments on how cute they were or awed.

When they broke apart, they walked to their desks. Both flustered, unaware that they created a storm inside one of their classmates.

Chloe and Sabrina were the last two students to walk into class. But Marinette and Adrien haven broken off their embrace, yet Chloe still saw it all.

"Ew, why were you hugging Marinette?" Chloe questions, brushing Adrien's hair to the side. "You're going to be covered in dirt and flour if you touch something like that!"

Sabrina awkwardly slides to her seat, trying hard to make herself invisible so Chloe won't drag her into the bullying.

Adrien pushes Chloe's hand away, looking back at Marinette. Her eyes remained the same, but he knew that the way Marinettte was clenching her pencil and how tighten her jaw is, she wasn't happy.

"Actually, Marinette smells like sweet delicious cookies while you smell like you went through a tornado of dead roses."

Their classmates gasped at Adrien's words. Chloe was known to be the bully of the class, but no one had the guts to stand up to her. Only two have done it. Marinette and Adrien.

Chloe was shocked, her mouth opened as if she wanted to say something, but the words weren't formed.

The teacher came soon after. Ordering everyone to sit down to begin class. Chloe

stomped to her seat. Slamming her bag to the ground and angrily taking out a pen from the pocket. Sabrina didn't say a word to comfort the blonde girl. Terrified that she'll say the wrong thing and Chloe will snap.

Marinette and Adrien exchange a look. Adrien was pretty upset at what he said, but he was only trying to defend Chloe.

His actions could lead to Chloe being akumatized because of all the emotions she was going through.

Throughout the whole class, Marinette and Adrien kept their eyes wide open for any signs of black butterflies.

Luckily, there were no akuma's throughout the whole class and other periods for the whole day.

When the final bell rang, Chloe grabbed her bag and stormed out of the classroom. Sabrina gently smiles at everyone before following after her suppose best friend. All the classmates heard were the blonde girls shouts snd cries on today's events.

"I'm not sure if she deserved it or if I'm suppose to be saying karma got her good." Alya spoke, breaking the awkward silence.

Marinette packed up her bag, shaking her head. "No one should get karma for the bad they have done. Not even Chloe."

Alya was jealous of Marinette. Even after all that Chloe has done, Marinette didn't think she deserved what was coming for her. Alya may have, but Marinette was to nice. Maybe that's why she was so likable.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up." Marinette tells Alya.

The blogger smiles and grabs Nino by the arm. To drag him away from Adrien so him and Marinette can talk alone.

Once the classroom was cleared, Marinette stands up and walks to Adrien's side. Her hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" She asks the blonde boy.

Adrien shrugged, smiling at the girl next to him. "I'll be fine." He assured her. "Are you okay?"

"I've been dealing with Chloe's insults since grade school." She informed Adrien, trying not to think of the aggressive bullying she went through when she was younger. "I think the akuma's we have faced were way worse than what she has put me through."

"Marinette..."

"Really, I'm fine." She gives him a quick peck on the cheek. "Now, come with me to my locker. We still have to plan how Saturday is going to go."

Adrien knew that the hallways would be empty by now, that he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Walking out of class together.

He kisses the top of her head, smiling down at the girl.

"As long as I'm with my princess, I don't care how it goes." But he then adds, "But it would be great if it goes well."

Marinette laughs.

XX

The week went by in a blink of an eye. Much to the students of Collège Françoise Dupont relief. When the final bell rang, their excitement of tomorrow's dance was finally expressed.

The boys in Marinette's class didn't talk as much, but they were excited as well since they couldn't stop talking about the after party at Rose's house. It was pretty much what everyone was looking forward to.

Even if there wasn't much to convince, Rose's parents had let her host the party. With the promise that alcohol would not be serve. The ones invited were fine with it, they liked soda better.

Marinette had finally given Hazel her dress for the dance. The nominated queen was over the moon when she saw it, her eyes filled with tears. She hugged Marinette, thanking her over and over. Hazel was even more thankful when Marinette said she didn't need to pay, to consider the dress as a gift.

The two girls said their goodbyes on Friday night. Promising to take pictures tomorrow during the dance.

Even though Hawkmoth hasn't been sighted and the lack of akuma attacks were concerning, Marinette has told Adrien that tonight they didn't need to patrol. In reality, Marinette needed to finish her dress fortomorrow. She just added a few final touches, fixing some flaws she saw.

Tikki and Marinette took a step back to look at the dress. Both in love with the final product.

"Get some sleep, Marinette." Tikki tells the miraculous holder. "You need it. After all, tomorrow is a big day!"

Marinette took Tikki's words. Kissing her kwami on the head, before taking a quick shower and going to sleep. Dreaming of how tomorrow's dance was going to go.

* * *

The next morning came real quick for Adrien. Since it was finally the day of the dance, his father had actually cleared up his schedule so he can have the whole day for himself.

Which meant he can relax for a few hours, before getting ready for tonight. If he were to be honest, Adrien would admit he was nervous. Not because he was going with Marinette, but because anything can go wrong.

An akuma attack can happen inside or outside the dance. Chloe could verbally attack Marinette again. Or worse...when they danced Adrien was terrified that he'll step on Marinette's dress and rip it! Ugh, that would be horrible!

"No, that won't happen." Adrien tells himself, trying to shake away the thought by playing some video games.

He thought by texting Nino, he can maybe see where his feelings were about tonight. But from what Nino had responded, he was perfectly calm. In fact, he was ready to go and pick up Alya. But she and their female classmates were out at the spa this morning.

Adrien took these extra hours to watch anime, read some books, and play with his videos games. Just to kill time.

By late afternoon, Adrien had begun to get ready for the dance.

Plagg watched as his miraculous holder had gotten out of the shower and was already half dressed. He wore his black dress pants that was already secured with a black belt and only a white tank top to cover his chest.

"You teens and your schools dances." He sneers, sitting on top of his Camembert. "It's better if I just stay at home and eat cheese."

Adrien rolls his eyes, standing in front of the mirror to fix his messy hair. "As much as I want a free day from you and your smelly cheese, I believe it's not possible. I need you in case of an emergency."

"B-but nothing bad ever happens at a school dance!" Plagg argues, flying over to Adrien. "There's hardly any akuma attacks."

Adrien raises a brow, "How do you know? Have you been to one?"

Plagg stays quiet, before slowly nodding his head. "I have," he admits. "It was prom night, 1997."

"Oh god," Adrien mutters, sitting down to listen to Plagg's story.

"We were in the US at the time. I think it was California in some small town with a bunch of issues. Anyways, it was Prom night, 1997. Me and Tikki had ditched the current Ladybug and Chat Noir of the time to give them alone time. Without being seen, we danced by the stage lights of the auditorium. I wanted to go somewhere more private but Tikki wanted to see if Lauren and Mitchell got crowned."

Plagg smiled at the memory. The music back then was definitely better than this century and the fashion was bearable. Girls still weren't walking around half naked and boys actually wore their pants all the way up. Such a great time.

"Anyway I was scared that I would make Mitchell catch bad luck and I wanted to get out of the gym, but Tikki assured me that if I was with her, her good luck will be spread around. After Lauren and Mitchell were crowned, I knew she was right. That dance was the best I've ever been to and I've been around for those lame Victorian and Italian balls people would throw."

Adrien thinks on Plagg's story. Now he understood why Plagg wanted to stay. He didn't want Adrien to be stuck with his bad luck. That's actually thoughtful of him, but what if something did happen? After all, it was a dance. Emotions would be high and people were bound to let those emotions win. They couldn't risk it.

Inhaling deeply, Adrien digs through his drawer. Pulling out a huge roll of Camembert cheese.

Plagg looks up at Adrien, raising a brow.

"I'm sorry, Plagg." He mutters. "I can't take the chance, but I would for sure to make it up to you! Five rolls of Camembert! No complaints."

Plagg taps his in consideration. "Make it ten."

"Deal."

As his kwami ate his Camembert, Adrien finished getting ready for the dance. At around six, he was all dressed and groomed. He tucks Plagg in the inside of his suit and walks out of his room.

Gorilla would be taking him to pick up Marinette and to the school. But he wouldn't be picking them after the dance, since they were going to Rose's after party.

Before Adrien can walk out the door, his father called out to him from the top of the staircase.

"Adrien." Gabriel's voice echoed, making Adrien nearly jump from how loud his voice was.

Adrien turns around, praying that he had an emergency retake photoshoot or he had to try on new clothes.

"Yes, father?"

Gabriel walked down the stairs. His hands behind his back. He walks until he stood in front of his son, revealing what he was hiding. A beautiful corsage of a white rose that had small glances of glitter and with silver ribbons flowing down.

"Take this and give it to your date." It was more of an order than a request, but Adrien accepted it either way.

"Wow, thank you father."

Gabriel nodded, "Go now. You don't want to be late."

Adrien nods, waving goodbye to his father and promising to be back before one. When the front door closed, Gabriel smiled. Happy that he had allowed his son to go and be a regular teenager.

* * *

Marinette was in her room making final touches to her hair, makeup, and her dress. As if this moment, her vanity was covered with hair curlers that she used as well as makeup tools and a few kits that she had. She also had her emergency sewing kit out in case she ripped the bottom of the skirt or something needed to be fixed quickly. So far so good.

Tonight was the night and she was beyond excited. All day she spent getting ready with the girls from her class. They went to the spa to get messages, pedicures, and manicures, and ate lunch there as well. When it was around four in the afternoon, they all went back home to get ready.

It took Marinette awhile to figure out what she wanted to do with her hair, but in the end she was happy with the result of tonight's look.

Tikki was munching on a few cookies before it was time to leave. Both decided that it would be best if she went with Marinette in case of an emergency attack. Tikki only hoped Plagg would be there so they can hang out inside Marinette's rounded clutch.

Marinette looked at herself in the mirror. Pulling out a few curls to surround her face on each side. Her dark blue hair was in a bun with a few curls sticking out and her makeup was sweet but simple. She even added a pair of false lashes, but they looked more natural than dramatic like how most girls do it. Her lips were painted a glossy pale pink as it complimented with her dress.

"What do you think?" She asked the kwami, twirling.

Tikki gasped in awe. Tears of happiness in her eyes. "Oh, Marinette. You look so beautiful!"

"Aw really?" Tikki nods, hugging Marinette's hand.

There was a faint knock on the door and Tikki quickly flies off and hides before Sabine came inside.

"Marinette?" Sabine calls for her daughter, opening the door to their daughters room. "Are you done? Your date is here waiting for you!"

"Yes, mama!" Marinette grabs her pink clutch, putting inside a few cookies for Tikki. "Tikki?"

Tikki finishes her cookie quickly before going inside Marinette's bag. Slowly, Marinette walks down the stairs as she was wearing heels and her dress was long.

Adrien was talking to her dad Tom and Sabine. Marinette blushed at the sight of her date. He was so handsome and even more with how his golden hair was brushed and the way his tuxedo tried to cover his muscles, but they were clearly right there...

"Oh Marinette you look so beautiful!" Sabine gushes, gently turning Adrien around.

Adrien was in awe at the sight of his princess. Yes, indeed was she beautiful and he was glad she decided to wear pink, instead of blue for the dance.

He walks towards her, grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it. "My lady, you look absolutely beautiful tonight."

Marinette giggles, bowing her head. "Thank you, monsieur."

"Pictures!" Sabine had already taken a few before the two teenagers were aware they were being photographed.

 _102 pictures later..._

"Mom, we really need to go." Marinette says, a smile glued on her face because the minute she moves, her mom takes another bad picture.

Sabine waves her off. "Oh just one more!"

"Sabine," Tom mutters, standing next to his wife. "The kids have to go."

Looking at the time herself, Sabine realizes that it was nearly seven. "Oh you're right."

The couple escorted the teenagers out of the door, watching as Adrien opened the car for Marinette, before going the other side to get in himself.

They waved goodbye as they watched the car drive off.

"They're so perfect together!" Sabine gushes.

Tom chuckles, kissing his wife on the top of her head. "They sure are."

* * *

The school's gym was crazy packed with students that it was nearly impossible to walk through the dance floor. The music was blasting so loud, people shouted at one another to communicate. Some even pulled out their phones to type up their conversations and so they wouldn't lose their voices.

Adrien and Marinette held hands as they entered the gym. Amazed at how the gym where students came to sweat, bleed, and suffer, was magically transformed into...well into a Winter Wonderland.

The ground was glowing white, due to the lights and the ceiling was just twinkling with Christmas lights, making it appear like stars. To even add more to the decorations, there were glittering snowflakes hanging above them. But they were high enough so they wouldn't be able to reach them.

There was a table full of delicious pastry food. Even an snow cone station. Adrien made sure to stay away from the fruit punch though as he saw senior boys dump something in. Wow, so American movies weren't a complete lie.

"This is amazing!" Marinette gushes, gently squeezing Adrien's arm. "Look, there's Alya and Nino!"

The couple went to their friends, who were talking to a few of their other friends from class. Nino pointed Adrien and Marinette out to everyone, that they all looked up and cheered when they saw them together. Marinette could've even sworn she saw Kim give Alix a few dollar bills, as well as Max and Ivan. Out of all people!

"It's about time you two got together!" Alix wolf whistles.

Marinette was impressed by Alix's choice of dress and she laughed when she realizes that Alix may have ditched her sneakers for heels, but she still had her cap on.

"You look beautiful, Marinette!" Alya compliments, she herself rocking a floor length dark purple dress, showing a little bit of cleavage.

Rose nods in agreement. "You really do! I love the color."

Marinette smiles, "Aw thanks!"

"Group picture!" Mylene shouts, handing some random student her cellphone and asking them to take the picture.

Juleka refused at first, but Adrien grabbed the punk girl's arm and taking her to stand in the front. Assuring her that the curse has been long lifted and that she had nothing to worry about. Happy by his words, Juleka knees in front of the group. Her arm around Rose. Everyone else posed for a few pictures. Doing silly faces in a few and even some cute ones.

After taking some pictures, the group finally went out to the dance floor. Marinette didn't know how to dance as well, but she didn't care really. As long as Adrien was by her side, she didn't care if she made herself look stupid.

From across the gym, Marinette can see Hazel and Julien dancing with their own group of friends. Hazel and Marinette made eye contact and the nominated queen waved. Smiling widely and blowing a kiss at the young girl.

When it finally came down to the announcement for the Winter King and Queen, everyone held their breath. Marinette didn't realize she was nervous for Hazel, until her stomach began doing weird flips.

Adrien realized how nervous his date was, until he felt her shaking. Even Tikki wanted to come out of her bag and see what was wrong, as she felt Marinette shaking even inside the clutch. Plagg just told Tikki to not freak out and everything would be fine.

He bend down to her ear, "Watch, it's all going to be okay." Adrien kisses her cheek, before turning his attention back on the stage.

Marinette can feel a pair of angry eyes burning in the back of her head, but Marinette was so caught up in the moment, she ignored it.

"And this year's formal King and Queen is, Julien Alexander and Hazel Basile!" Principal Damocles announces through the microphone, the students erupting in applauds.

Hazel and Julien hugged one another, holding hands as the senior body president and Vice President crowned them.

The DJ, who sadly wasn't Nino as he had a date, speaks through the microphone. "Let's open up the dance floor so the king and queen can have their dance."

Slowly, everyone made a huge circle in the center of the dance floor as Julien takes Hazel's hand and escorts her to the dance floor. She puts her hands around his neck and he pulls her closer to him. The DJ then plays a popular slow song that Marinette has heard in the radio from time to time. In fact, it was her favorite.

Everyone who watched the couple dancing knew they were deeply in love with one another. Their eyes wouldn't part and their smiles glowed. Julien was saying something and no one heard them because of the music. But no one cared as it was only for Hazel to hear.

Marinette was happy for Hazel and Julien. They truly deserved to be together and she hoped they stay together for a long time.

Slowly, more couples got on the dance floor. Including a few of their friends. Even Nathaniel and Max danced together just for the heck of it, but they broke apart and just swayed to the music.

Adrien was about to ask Marinette for a dance, when Chloe grabbed him and pulled him out.

"Dance with me," Chloe was about to put her arms around his neck, but Adrien pulled away from her.

"No, Chloe," he declined. "I'm with Marinette."

Chloe blinked, "What? B-b-but I'm so much better than her! Even Julien thinks so."

"No I don't," Julien fires back as him and Hazel twirled past them.

Adrien shrugged. "Sorry, Chloe. I really am."

Adrien left his childhood friend heartbroken. Picking up the skirt of her dress, Chloe stormed out of the gymnasium in tears. Sabrina followed closely behind to comfort her friend, even if she wanted to stay for the remainder of the dance.

Marinette felt sorry for Chloe and she made herself promise that she will talk to Chloe when she had the chance.

"May I have this dance?" Adrien asked his date, happy that the slow dance was still going.

Marinette tapped her chin jokingly, but agreed. She puts shivers when she feels Adrien's hands on her waist, gently pulling her closer to him. Her arms were around his neck and she rested her head on his chest. Listening to his beautiful heartbeat.

"Marinette?" Adrien whispers in her ear.

"Hmm?"

Adrien takes a deep breath, "I love you."

Marinette looks up, trying not to tear up by those three simple but meaningful words. She kisses him on the lips. No longer caring what everyone else was thinking. What mattered now was the present.

When her lips parted from his, she smiled. "I love you too."

You can say that the rest of the night went by rather smoothly. Hazel thanked Marinette for the dress and they took pictures in the photo booth. Everyone had to teach Adrien how to do the Macarena when the song came on and even after the dance, their energy was still up and running.

Everyone went to Rose's house for the after party. It was there that Marinette and Adrien announced to them that they were officially dating. Again, Kim lost money.

For the first time in a long time, Adrien finally felt accepted. These guys were his second group of family. Just a year ago, he was the new kid who was learning the ropes of school and being Chat Noir.

He wouldn't change it for the world and with Marinette by his side, Adrien knew he can conquer all.

* * *

 **Cheesy ending, I'm not fond of it but I'm just glad this mini fic is over!**

 **I know that because of the origin episodes, my explanations are pretty off but for any future fics I will stick with what's now canon.**

 **Yes, I am going to do write something else but it would be a one shot. I also want to write a story but I'm already working on the sequel for my story, Diabolik Lovers: Midnight Pleasure, so I don't know when I will write the story.**

 **I'm on tumblr now! Well it's a side blog but still, I'm now miraculousholder and feel free to drop me messages or follow me!**

 **Either way, I hope you all enjoyed this fic and this chapter and until next time!**

 **Hazel's Dress: shop/dresses/viewitem-PD1459389**

 **Marinette's Dress: shop/dresses/viewitem-PD1211231**


End file.
